


Океаны

by Make_believe_world



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: Бетаtoxicatta





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oceans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150938) by [hazeltea (madlovescience)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlovescience/pseuds/hazeltea). 



> Бета [toxicatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicatta//)  
> 

Он оставил мне всё: квартиру, автомобиль, содержимое банковского счета — до последнего пенни. Поверенный ничего не объяснил, только назвал мое имя и передал маленький ключик, когда-то оставленный ему на хранение. Я заявил, что не знаю, от чего он, но, конечно, это была ложь. В углу спальни мистера Вустера стоит тумбочка, ящик которой закрыт на замок. Я спросил его однажды, что в нем, но мистер Вустер сказал, что ящик пуст, а ключ он потерял. Должен признаться, любопытства моего это объяснение не убавило, и однажды я дошел до того, что потряс слегка тумбочку, чтобы убедиться, что ящик и впрямь пуст. 

Тем вечером я вошел в его комнату и вставил ключ в замок. Он подошел, как я и ожидал. Столик оказался сделанным весьма искусно, и у меня немало ушло времени на поиск скрытого механизма. Потянув за уголок, я обнаружил конверт, спрятанный между планками двойного дна ящика. Я сел на пол. Скоро руки у меня задрожали, и в глазах встала пелена.   
  
_Дживс, если ты читаешь это письмо, значит, меня уже нет. Надеюсь, именно ты его и читаешь, потому что только ты достаточно сообразителен, чтобы его найти. Я не пытался тебя запутать. Я пишу это по одной единственной причине: мне невыносимо думать, что ты так никогда и не узнаешь, а я не настолько смел, чтобы рискнуть и высказать все в лицо. Вдруг ты снова уйдешь._

_С того дня, как ты вошел в мою жизнь, я чувствую себя так, словно получил благословение свыше, и наверняка и в раю не буду счастливее. Надеюсь, я не сильно тебя допекал. Знаю, со мной может быть трудно. Теперь все, что у меня было, принадлежит тебе, и я хочу, чтобы ты это принял и зажил полной жизнью. Отставь в стороне свою феодальную преданность. Поезжай на Кубу и вылови всю их рыбу. Сними квартиру в Париже и гуляй по улицам до рассвета. Побалуй племянниц. Ради меня._

_Я не помню, когда осознал, что люблю тебя. Кажется, так было всегда, как небо всегда было голубым, трава зеленой, а тетушки злобными. Конечно, это не так, мы же всего семь лет назад встретились. Сначала я просто в тебе нуждался, а потом это переросло в нечто большее._

_Прости за то, что я сейчас скажу, но ты был всем, чего этот Вустер мог пожелать. Хранителем моего очага, жилеткой, моральной поддержкой, мудрой и хитроумной головой, дополняющей мою недалекость. Сколько раз я мечтал взять тебя в жены! Да, невозможно, но будь это возможно, как бы я за тобой ухаживал, как умолял бы принять мое имя и кольцо! Наверно, тебе неприятно это читать, а может, ты просто посмеешься над моей глупостью. Но я твой глупец, и только твой,_

_Берти_

Леди Уорплсдон оспаривала завещание восемнадцать месяцев, миссис Трэверс с собственным юристом отстаивали здоровое состояние ума мистера Вустера и его щедрую натуру. Меня защищал мой адвокат: я хоть и не ожидал такого проявления щедрости, но не мог вынести мысли, что меня сочтут манипулятором, хитростью заставившим работодателя отписать себе имущество. Я бы больше интересовался процессом, если бы не отупел так от горя, и не будь мне стыдно, что семья мистера Вустера враждует из-за меня. Я как мог избегал леди Уорплсдон и учтиво пресекал гостеприимство миссис Трэверс.

С квартиры нашей я не съехал. Она велика для меня одного и содержать ее слишком дорого, но я все равно остался. Я не готов отпустить его, не готов упаковать его одежду, книги, фортепиано. Еще долго после того, как подушка перестала источать его аромат, я спал в его постели и играл по нотам на рояле, представляя, что эти звуки извлекают его пальцы. И ни разу, наверное, ничего не приготовил за все это время; когда я вспоминал о еде, то ходил в «Юный Ганимед». 

Я долго любил мистера Вустера, но такие отношения казались невозможными. Я служил ему верно и преданно и отчаянно искал в его поведении сигналы, указывающие, что ему, быть может, не так уж и неприятны мои знаки внимания. Легкое прикосновение, хвалебные слова, нежный взгляд или слово придавали мне храбрости. А потом его поведение стало еще очевиднее. Он стал реже экспериментировать с гардеробом, чаще соглашался на путешествия. Задерживался в ванне, вытягивая длинные ноги цвета сливок, а я смотрел, как пена течет по внутренней стороне бедра, и мечтал припасть к нежной коже жадными поцелуями.

Желание росло, и скоро у нас не осталось сил ему сопротивляться. Во время нашего путешествия в Нью-Йорк на корабле он впустил меня в свою постель. Этот первый раз стал последним. 

Мне больно вспоминать ту ночь. Что-то пошло не так, на нижней палубе хлестала вода, и поток было никак не остановить. На кону стояли сотни жизней, но меня волновала лишь одна. Я ограждал мистера Вустера от паникующей толпы и, шепча ему на ухо что-то успокаивающее, посадил в хрупкую шлюпку, а он цеплялся за меня обеими руками. 

Я помню резкую боль, глухой удар и яркую вспышку позади, а потом стало темно — на мгновение или на целые дни. Очнулся я в белой стерильной палате, зашитый затылок пульсировал от боли, а грудь заливала паника. Я вскочил на ноги и заозирался по сторонам, но его не было. 

Уже месяцы меня мучают кошмары. Страдал ли он перед смертью? Тянул ли ко мне руки, погружаясь в воду, куда я же его и отправил? Ночь за ночью он умирал у меня на глазах, с каждым разом все ужаснее. Но хуже всего были сны, в которых он мирно спал рядом. А потом я просыпался, и каждая минута жизни была отравлена болью и виной. 

Отнюдь не сразу я смирился с потерей. Я осматривал мертвецов и, не найдя среди них своего возлюбленного, занес его в список тридцати двух пропавших без вести. Сердце мое замирало всякий раз, когда объявляли об очередном выловленном теле, и всякий раз я мчался, чтобы под распухшей маской утопленника узнать его черты. Мистера Вустера так и не нашли, как и еще одиннадцать мужчин и двух женщин. 

Спустя несколько месяцев полиция умыла руки, заявив, что море само хоронит своих мертвецов. Но я не сдался и нанял частных сыщиков обыскивать побережье. Пусть он мертв — я должен его найти и похоронить рядом с родителями. У меня нет права упокоиться рядом с ним, но, возможно, когда-нибудь мой прах развеют над его могилой. Это все, на что я могу надеяться.   
      


	2. Chapter 2

— Добрый вечер, миссис Трэверс. — Я распахнул дверь, приглашая ее в квартиру. — Вы вовсе не обязаны были проделывать весь этот путь.

Я ощутил укол вины: Бринкли-корт от Лондона отделяет сотня миль, и с тех пор, как умер мистер Вустер, она стала ездить сюда слишком часто.

— Мне бы и не пришлось, если бы ты хоть изредка заезжал в Бринкли, — огрызнулась она, отдавая мне шляпку и перчатки. 

Я вздохнул. 

— Это было бы трудно. 

Помимо множества других тем, мы не говорили также и о том, как неловко мне было бы общаться со слугами, если бы я после стольких визитов в качестве камердинера приехал туда гостем и поселился в комнате мистера Вустера. Воистину, наследство — палка о двух концах. 

— Полагаю, что так, — уступила она, принимая у меня бренди с содовой. 

— Надеюсь, у вас все в порядке, — осторожно начал я, сев рядом. 

— Я ходила к сэру Родерику Глоссопу, — сказала она и продолжила, не дав мне озвучить свое беспокойство: — Я рассказала ему, как тяжело мне пережить смерть племянника. Что я почти не сплю… — Она достала из сумочки янтарный пузырек с пилюлями. — …И что нервы у меня до того расшатались, что я еле ноги переставляю. — Она достала второй и протянула их мне. 

Я поднял взгляд от этикеток, подписанных аккуратным почерком. 

— Миссис Трэверс…

— Ты хорошо обращался с нашим балбесом, — заявила она, откидываясь на спинку честерфилда, — и судя по твоему состоянию, он тоже хорошо с тобой обращался. Просто возьми их, мне так проще. 

— Благодарю вас, — тихо ответил я. — Вы проделали весь этот путь только ради меня… Могу я, по крайней мере, угостить вас ужином?

— Подожди. 

Она наклонилась к столу, на котором были разложены открытые папки и документы. 

— Вижу, ты не сдался. Я так и думала. 

В ее голосе я уловил грустные нотки, но больше в нем было восхищения. Меня часто укоряют за упрямство, и только миссис Трэверс, похоже, его поощряет. 

— Не нахожу в себе сил перестать. 

— Я рада. Думаю, я кое-что нашла. Точнее, кого-то, кто может помочь, может быть. В «Будуаре миледи» есть раздел «Тайны нашего времени». Женщины рассказывает о преступлениях, свидетелями которых им довелось стать. Ограбления, похищения, вымогательства — все такое. В конце полицейский или детектив объясняют, как раскрыли дело. Там все в основном сентиментальная чушь, рассчитанная вызвать сенсацию, но одно имя всплывает слишком часто: мистер Сидни Грин. Похоже, он специализируется на поиске людей: сбежавшие мужья, пропавшие дети, беглые каторжники, и так далее. — Она остановилась и сделала большой глоток бренди. — Я все думаю, насколько все это затянулась, через что мы прошли… И я знаю, что все мы хотим нормальные христианские похороны. Чего нам стоит попробовать?

— Мне очень жаль вас разочаровывать, миссис Трэверс, но я нанял мистера Грина несколько месяцев назад. Боюсь, наше дело не станет его громким успехом, хотя он, вроде как, настроен оптимистично. 

Она пала духом. 

— Ну дай ты ему время. Мне он показался человеком честным и искренним. 

Я подумал о все растущем количестве папок и фотографий. Однажды он привел красивого юношу, откликавшегося на имя Бертрам, но это был не мой любимый. Эта ложная надежда резко подкосила мой дух. 

— Когда мне было тринадцать, я работал посыльным в загородном доме. — Я налил миссис Трэверс еще бренди. — Поместье примыкало к деревне, где была большая школа. Посыльному скромно платят, а я мечтал влиться в компанию школьников, чтобы мне перепадали их сладости и эль. Я был настроен серьезно и даже наладил обменные отношения с детьми из благородных семей и сыновьями владельцев магазинов, в качестве капитала используя господский дом. Видите ли, семья там была большая, девочек много, и все необычайно красивые, так что кого попало не принимали. Я был в хороших отношениях с младшим сыном и торговал приглашениями. Потом мне потребовалось нечто посерьезнее, чтобы держать планку, и я обменивал сладости на приглашения на предстоящий осенний фестиваль. Только не упоминал, что фестиваль, в отличие от торта прямо передо мной, никогда не состоится. 

— О боже, — выдохнула миссис Трэверс. — И ты проворачивал эти схемы в тринадцать лет? Ради тортов?

— В конечном счете, да.

Даже по прошествии стольких лет стыд мой совсем не угас. 

— И чем все закончилось?

— К сожалению, не слишком хорошо. Ну а для чего еще юность? Чтобы учиться на ошибках. Я рассказал вам эту нелестную историю только для того, чтобы объяснить свои мысли по поводу мистера Грина. Мне кажется, у него добрые намерения, но ложь, однажды зародившись, живет сама по себе. Когда пришел октябрь, а с ним и предполагаемый фестиваль, я уже рассказал о нем столько раз, напридумывал стольких деталей, что чуть сам в него не поверил. Боюсь, что с мистером Грином дело обстоит так же. Если все, что он пишет в «Будуар миледи», правда, то эти дела составляют лишь незначительную часть от всех, и, весьма вероятно, несколько приукрашенную. Он продает надежду, а не результат. Но настроен он искренне, это правда. Думаю, он и сам верит, что близок к разгадке местонахождения мистера Вустера. 

Долгое время миссис Трэверс молчала. 

— Ты и правда так считаешь, но все равно его нанял. 

— А что мне еще остается?

Ее взгляд обежал комнату, задержался на папках, пилюлях и моих собственных усталых глазах. 

— Ладно, я принимаю твое приглашение поужинать. Анатоль сказал, что «Виноградник Абигейл» — заведение весьма достойное. 

— Буду счастлив составить вам компанию, мэм. 

И я поднялся, чтобы подать ей шляпку и печатки. 


	3. Chapter 3

Чувствую кожей его кожу, укутанную в шелк, однодневная щетина щекочет шею. Нежная улыбка в сияющих глазах. Лепечет мне на ухо немыслимую чепуху влюбленного, забирается мне под одежду, обвивает ногами талию, целует. Он – самый сентиментальный влюбленный на всем белом свете, но от одного упоминания секса опускает взгляд и восхитительно краснеет. Твержу ему, заикаясь, что скучал страшно, говорю, как невыносимо больно мне было. Люблю его и хочу, прижимаю к кровати и не знаю, какая из эмоций преобладает. Просыпаюсь и понимаю, что трусь о матрас, а подушка намокла. 

Подобные пробуждения меня давно уже не пугают, но к чувствам, которые они вызывают, я не привык. Приняв ванну и одевшись, я выпил лекарство и закурил, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Потом убрал в квартире — на этот утренний ритуал времени теперь уходит гораздо меньше. 

Решив, что надо все-таки проветриться, я вышел на прогулку. Обошел парк, заглянул в любимый книжный и вежливо отклонил предложение помочь что-нибудь выбрать. Я не ищу книгу, я ищу себя, свое душевное равновесие. В этом мне помогают книги, высокие стеллажи, запах дерева и чернил от новых романов в мягких переплетах, грудой сваленных у входа и бросающихся в глаза покупателям своими яркими обложками. Мир воцарился в моей душе; настроение улучшилось настолько, что я даже купил несколько безвкусных романов с намерением при первой же возможности подарить их тетушке. Я попросил отправить их на мой домашний адрес, а сам отправился пить чай в «Юный Ганимед». Там я позволил себе отвлечься на проблемы коллег, предлагая совет или дружеское участие. Я понял, что сегодня будет хороший день, несмотря на то, как он начался. 

Опасное настроение, не стоит ему поддаваться, пока не выключишь лампу на прикроватной тумбочке. Особенно оно опасно в дни, когда все идет наперекор, но каждая неудача только обнадеживает еще сильнее. Но я все равно ему поддался, — и вот сердце мое сжимается при виде мистера Грина, поджидавшего меня в холле дома. Я смиренно ему кивнул и пригласил зайти. 

Пока он раскладывал на столе бумаги из папки, я налил два стакана виски. 

— Всю эту неделю я расспрашивал людей, живущих на побережье, том, где в последний раз находили обломки. И у меня есть несколько больничных отчетов. 

Я смотрел, как он раскладывает передо мной бумажки, слушал, как он, широко размахивая руками, пытается связать воедино факты. В этих документах нет ничего нового, просто мусор, но какая-нибудь мелочь всегда вызывает у меня мурашки по коже, они из меня уже всю душу вынули. 

— С меня довольно. 

Я понял, что произнес это вслух, только когда он замолк и поднял на меня слегка обеспокоенный взгляд. 

— Я уверен, что мы близки к разгадке, мистер Дживс, — упорно повторил он. Я уже привык к этой его настойчивости. Тут же стало стыдно за свою мысль. Он продолжал говорить, сравнивал это дело с другим, которое он когда-то успешно раскрыл и описал в журнале, а я слушал его вполуха и вяло перебирал файлы. 

Я уже сетовал как-то на злодейку-иронию, и вот она снова проявилась во всей красе. Только я решил, что из этих его докладов даже Шерлок Холмс не выудил бы ни единой зацепки, как заметил от руки исписанный лист, выглядывающий из внутреннего кармана папки. Я потянул за уголок, и сердце у меня ушло в пятки. Почерк мистера Вустера, в этом нет никаких сомнений. На мгновенье я усомнился в собственном здравом уме, а потом ударил по столу ладонью с листом бумаги и ледяным взглядом пригвоздил мистера Грина к стулу. 

— Где вы это взяли? — проревел я. 

Я не мог не заметить, как по лицу его промелькнул испуг. Он побледнел, но быстро пришел в себя, взял записку и пробежал глазами. 

— Это одно из моих дел, я пишу их для журнала, — ответил он тоном человека, отчаянно желающего отвести подозрения. 

— Это не ваш почерк. — Я встал и впился в него пронизывающим взглядом. Теперь-то я понимаю, что таким он меня никогда не видел, он привык к моему состоянию отреченной безнадежности. — Я не глупец, мистер Грин. Говорите правду. 

Он явно перепугался, вытаращил на меня глаза и весь задрожал. 

— Я не знал. То есть, сначала не знал. 

— Чего вы не знали? — Я смягчил тон, но не взгляд. 

— Я понял, что это он, только когда увидел фотографию, когда уже взял дело. Я с ним познакомился, когда работал над другим делом, с пропавшим ожерельем. Он был такой задрипанный, как старый поношенный башмак. Все его Джоном звали. Работал на кухне курортного отеля, где я остановился, картошку чистил и так, по мелочи, на побегушках, в общем. В обмен на койку. Однажды я пропустил ужин и спустился перекусить, так мы с ним и познакомились. Он показал мне кладовку, и мы стащили оттуда ужин на двоих. Засыпал меня вопросами, ну, я и рассказал ему, чем занимаюсь. Глупо разъяснять детали преступления незнакомцу, да, но ему так интересно было послушать. А может, он из тех, с кем ты сам себе кажешься интересным, не знаю. Наверное, мне было одиноко и грустно. В общем, я пожаловался ему, как сложно в моем деле встать на ноги, сделать себе имя. Что на каждый успех приходится десяток неудач. 

Мистер Грин подергал пуговицу сюртука и заговорил быстро-быстро, без остановок:

— «Вздор, — говорит, — чего бы тебе самому не заняться своим именем?». Я не понял, а он обещал помочь, если я дам ему пять шиллингов. Я и так уже натворил глупостей, да еще поддался на его обаяние. Ну, и дал ему пять шиллингов. Наутро он, убирая со стола, сунул мне конверт. Там была обычная детективная история, как в журналах печатают, но я был главным героем. Он оставил мне записку, сказал бросать это ожерелье и отправить рассказ в газеты. На следующий же день опубликовали. Я дал ему еще пять шиллингов, и он принес еще одну замечательную историю, и ее тоже напечатали на следующей неделе. Я вдруг стал знаменитым. Я — знаменитым!

— Я забрал его с собой в Лондон, предложил комнату и стол и половину гонорара. Он согласился. Я продолжал брать дела, но деньги, в основном, получал за рассказы. Когда увидел фотографию, сразу на него подумал, но сказал себе, что это просто совпадение, что таких парней вокруг пруд пруди. Но все указывало на то, что его-то вы и ищете. Мистер Дживс, я не хотел его потерять, мне в первый раз в жизни повезло!

Внутри меня бурлил водоворот эмоций: радость от осознания, что мистер Вустер жив, злость, что от меня это так долго скрывали, и отчаяние, природу которого я установить не мог. 

— Приведите его ко мне, — потребовал я. 

— Но, мистер Дживс, он мне нужен!

Он выглядел так жалко, что почти вызывал сочувствие. Я только больше распалился. Еле-еле взял себя в руки, чтобы говорить спокойно. 

— Если вы доставите его ко мне в целости и сохранности, получите пятьсот фунтов. Откажетесь, и я раскрою редакции «Будуара миледи» ваши махинации. А потом выслежу вас и найду его сам. Пользуйтесь той репутацией, что заработали сами, и продавайте свой честный труд. 

И да поможет тебе Бог, если он пострадал. 

Мистер Грин попятился, но я твердо взял его за плечо. 

— Я не спущу с вас глаз, — прорычал я. — Отведите меня к нему. 

И вот я с бешено колотящимся сердцем стою перед обшарпанной дверью. 

— Джон?

Мистер Грин провел меня в унылую комнату, заставленную мебелью, которую выбирает старая дева в расчете сдать жилье внаем. 

Его нельзя было не узнать, даже в таком состоянии, неряшливая борода и обноски не скрывали ясных голубых глаз. От виска до уха тянулся неровный шрам, а кожу покрыл легкий загар. 

— Кто это? — спросил он, поднимаясь на ноги.

Он меня не узнал. Сердце мое сжалось и провалилось куда-то в желудок, я чуть не заплакал от смеси ужаса и счастья.

— Сэр, — непривычно хрипло выдавил я, склонив голову. — Я ваш верный слуга. 


	4. Chapter 4

Я заплатил мистеру Грину и помог мистеру Вустеру собрать вещи, в основном, это были книги в мягких обложках. Я заверил его, что одежды у него достаточно. Ему нужны эти обноски, чтобы дойти до дома, но я уничтожу их при первой же возможности. Я объяснил ему, в чем состоят мои обязанности: кормить его, одевать, помогать принимать ванну, убирать квартиру, следить за финансами и выполнять любые поручения, которые ему заблагорассудится мне дать. Он слушал меня раскрыв рот.

— А что же делаю я?

Я подумал.

— Живете, как вам нравится, сэр. У вас много друзей и родных, вы их часто навещаете, но в основном вы проводите время дома, за пианино, чтением или написанием рассказов.

От таких перспектив он просиял и улыбался, пока я переносил через порог его потрепанный чемодан, но в квартире улыбка померкла. Кажется, он слегка насторожился.

— Мы дома, сэр, — сказал я и поставил чемодан на пол.

Он нахмурился, медленно прошелся по комнате и остановился у рояля, нежно коснувшись клавиш.

— Я знаю это место, — тихо сказал он. — Оно мне снилось. Не думал только, что оно настоящее. Ты же меня не обманываешь, нет?

— Нет, сэр. Это наш дом. Позвольте набрать вам ванну и позаботиться о вас.

Его признание меня подбодрило. Вне всякого сомнения, скоро он все вспомнит. Просто из-за пережитого потрясения память его подводит. Он не знает меня, оплот своего дома — так он меня называл. От этих слов меня всегда переполняла гордость, но теперь я их нескоро услышу. Мне стало грустно.

Я набрал ванну и помог ему раздеться, силой воли подавляя в себе желание раздеть его совсем по-другому. Сердце мое сжалось при виде аккуратно зашитой кожи на его левом плече и спине.

— Мне сказали, я заработал их в море, — пояснил он, заметив мое беспокойство. И с глубоким вздохом сел в ванну.

— Вы помните, как получили их, сэр?

— Нет. — Он согнулся и опустился под воду по подбородок. — Помню, как очнулся в больнице, маленькой, имени какого-то святого Джона. Играл в карты и читал Библию, пока не поправился. Потом старшая медсестра сжалилась надо мной и пустила жить в гостиницу. У меня были золотые часы, цепочку я отдал в оплату. А часы еще у меня, уже не идут, но я все равно их ношу.

Он задумался, и я подтолкнул его, в надежде, что он что-нибудь вспомнит.

— Это часы вашего отца, сэр. К сожалению, ваши родители оставили этот мир, когда вы были ребенком. Вы берегли эти часы. Я отдам их в ремонт.

Он повернул голову и легко мне улыбнулся. В груди у меня потеплело.

— Вот так просто? Ты, кажется, легко справляешься со всем.

Я покраснел от гордости.

— Благодарю вас, сэр.

Он поднялся из воды, и я обернул его полотенцем. Потом усадил в кресло и принялся приводить в порядок полтора года скитаний. Сделал ему массаж головы и шеи, задевая самые чувствительные места, а он довольно вздыхал. Состриг свалявшиеся лохмы, обрезал ногти. Опустился перед ним на колени, чтобы подстричь ногти на ногах и сделать массаж стоп. Когда он блаженно прикрыл глаза, я украдкой поднял на него взгляд и увидел полуоткрытые губы и едва скрытую полотенцем эрекцию. Я чуть не сорвался, но вовремя взял себя в руки.

Осталось его побрить. Густо намазав щеки пеной, я откинул назад его голову. Он коснулся моей руки. 

— Дживс, я и сам могу.

Он забрал у меня бритву и повернулся к зеркалу. Милый, доверчивый мистер Вустер не думая обнажил бы передо мной горло. Другое дело Джон. Он мне не доверяет. И мне не должно быть от этого так больно.

— Хорошо, сэр.

Я занялся одеждой, и вскоре он уже был одет в серый костюм из тонкой шерсти и галстук со светло-голубым узором. Он улыбнулся своему отражению, а я не смог удержаться от улыбки при виде этой картины.

— Что ж, выгляжу я, прямо сказать, сногсшибательно. 

И провел ладонью по мягкой ткани, любуясь.

— Вы правы, сэр.

Я вдруг испугался, что сплю, что сейчас проснусь и потеряю его еще раз.

В гостиной я смешал ему крепкий коктейль по собственному рецепту, и он принял его с благодарностью.

— У меня для вас кое-что есть, сэр. — Я показал ему ящик, где лежали запертыми все рассказы, которые я любовно набирал на машинке, расшифровывая его небрежный почерк. — Это ваши рукописи. Возможно, вы что-нибудь вспомните.

Оставив его в компании стопок бумаг, я позвонил мяснику и заказал на ужин телятину. Не стану жалеть ни сил, ни денег, сегодня мистер Вустер получит на ужин свои любимые блюда: тушеный в масле бифштекс, хлебный пудинг с мармеладной глазурью и идеальный чай. Сегодня впервые за девятнадцать месяцев усну на своей узкой кровати, а завтра с утра начну служить ему и по частицам воссоздавать нашу прежнюю жизнь. Завтра нужно будет звонить родственникам и юристам, восстанавливать членства в клубах, писать письма и еще много чего.

Я верну его в норму, поклялся я сам себе. Он снова будет моим, и у нас все будет хорошо. Эти мысли меня уже не успокаивали, когда глубокой ночью я лежал в своей маленькой холодной кровати в комнате для прислуги, а мой возлюбленный спал в двух шагах, и в его снах мне места не было.


	5. Chapter 5

Я сервировал мистеру Вустеру завтрак: яйцо всмятку, два треугольника поджаренного хлеба, вазочку с джемом, четыре полоски бекона и, конечно, утренний чай. Расставил все на подносе, добавил алую розу в вазочке и понес в спальню. Он все еще спал, уткнувшись носом в подушку, взъерошенные волосы торчали во все стороны. Я залюбовался. Думал, что никогда уже не увижу этой прелестной картины. Мой хозяин, любовник и друг, мой милый Бертрам снова спит в тепле и безопасности нашего дома. Я поставил поднос на тумбочку, и глаза его тут же распахнулись. Сначала в них отразилось смятение, но через секунду лицо озарила ангельская улыбка.

— Доброе утро, сэр.

— Доброе утро, Дживс.

Он вздохнул, уселся спиной к спинке кровати и потянулся. Я подождал, пока он примется за завтрак.

— Сегодня холодный день, сэр, и, возможно, пойдет дождь. В воздухе пахнет осенью.

— Прошу прощения? — пробормотал он с полным ртом хлеба, подняв на меня озадаченный взгляд.

— Вы любите с утра узнавать о погоде за окном, сэр.

— Правда? А, ну тогда не стесняйся.

И снова стал жевать тост. Наверняка проголодался, несмотря на плотный ужин. Я ощутил укол сочувствия, доставая из шкафа горчичный харрис-твид с шелковым галстуком бургундского цвета.

— Я позвонил миссис Трэверс, сэр, вашей любимой тетушке. Она очень хочет вас видеть и заедет сегодня днем.

— Делия.

Мое сердце пропустило удар.

— Да, сэр. Вы ее помните?

Он покачал головой.

— Я про нее писал. 

Наверное, он заметил выражение моего лица, потому что сразу же расстроился.

— Вы вспомните ее, сэр. Ее не так просто забыть.

Уж точно гораздо сложнее, чем меня, подумал я.  
      

***

  
Визит миссис Трэверс сильно повлиял на нас обоих. Она обняла мистера Вустера, а потом и меня. Это была напряженная беседа. Я подавал чай с бутербродами и направлял ее в мирное русло. Миссис Трэверс спросила меня о наследстве, и мы договорились, что деньги на время останутся у меня, пока мистер Вустер не придет в себя.

Вскоре после ее ухода мистер Вустер посмотрел на меня с любопытством и, кажется, с беспокойством и поинтересовался:

— Дживс, и сколько же у меня денег?

— Я вам покажу.

Я усадил его рядом с собой за стол и достал бухгалтерские книги. Он смотрел на записи о балансах на банковских счетах, стоимости ценных бумаг и выглядел привычно растерянным. И очевидно, его обеспокоило такое количество денег в одних руках.

— Почему тут везде твое имя?

Я втянул воздух.

— Когда вас признали мертвым, сэр, огласили завещание. Я был единственным наследником. На старых выписках оба наших имени, потому что это счет с совместным доступом. Вы никогда не любили бумажную работу, и счета и налоги оплачивал я. Банку нужна была моя подпись.

— Ясно. То есть, деньги все же не мои, правильно? Потому что я головой стукнулся.

— Все так, — сочувственно произнес я. — Миссис Трэверс считает, будет лучше, если, пока вы все не вспомните, все останется как есть.

— И кто такая миссис Трэверс, чтобы решать такие вещи, а, Дживс? Достаточно того, что я могу только поверить тебе на слово, что я и есть этот Бертрам. Скажи мне, когда все обратно на меня перепишешь, — надулся он. 

Я вздохнул.

— Я не знаю, сэр.

— Может, ты просто держишь меня тут под контролем, пользуясь тем, что я ничего не помню.

Он с каждой минутой тревожился все сильнее. Я сжал зубы и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Я не держу вас, сэр. Вы держите меня. Вы хозяин этого дома. Напомню вам, что все это время я продолжал вас искать и добровольно перепишу на вас ваши счета.

— Только вот ты не собираешься этого делать. Ты и все эти люди, которых я, по твоим словам, должен знать…

Какое-то время он пытался подобрать слова.

— Я должен тебя оставить, да? Потому что ты всем тут заправляешь.

— Сэр, у меня нет никаких сомнений, что однажды вы всех нас вспомните, — мягко сказал я. — Вспомните, что я ваш преданный слуга, а миссис Трэверс — ближайшая родственница.

Он отодвинул поднос.

— Ты купил меня за пятьсот фунтов. Как я могу тебе верить, что я тут не пленник, если меня уже однажды продали?

Каждое его слово — словно ножом по сердцу.

— Сэр, вы не понимаете. Я бы все отдал, чтобы вернуть вас домой в безопасности.

— Набери мне ванну, — проворчал он. — И принеси виски. И не спорь. Раз уж я тут хозяин.

— Слушаюсь, сэр.

Я вздохнул и принялся безропотно выполнять поручения, желая показать, что здесь ему нечего бояться.

За весь день он со мной почти не говорил, только изредка сыпал приказами. Вечером, укрыв его одеялом, я начал сомневаться, что это обычная вспышка раздражения. Раньше они длились не дольше часа. Сколько же продлится эта? Конечно, если память вернется к нему, все снова станет хорошо, а если нет? Я попытался отделаться от неизбежного вывода, от которого меня пронзала дрожь: возможно, я потерял своего любимого Бертрама навсегда. 


	6. Chapter 6

Следующие несколько дней мы почти не общались. Мистер Вустер ел, когда я подавал ему обед, и благодарил, когда я протягивал ему коктейль и набирал ванну. Он читал свои рассказы, свернувшись в любимом кресле, и почти не двигался. Иногда он бросал на меня косые взгляды поверх страницы, и я притворялся, что не замечаю их. Сам я тайком за ним наблюдал и ждал, когда мысли у него в голове упорядочатся.

Со временем голос его стал мягче и дружелюбнее, больше похожим на тот, который я когда-то полюбил. Однажды, когда я готовил ужин, он пришел ко мне на кухню и сел рядом, как раньше.

— Дживс… — неуверенно начал он.

— Да, сэр?

— Эти рассказы… там ведь все правда?

Его глаза были полны тревоги, тревоги душевной, жаждущей успокоения.

— Правда, как она есть, сэр. Рассказанная вашими словами.

— Ты там… ты всегда мне помогаешь, — тихо сказал он, теребя запонку.

— Да, сэр. И всегда буду.

Я положил нож на разделочную доску и повернулся к нему лицом.

— У тебя есть эта феодальная преданность, да? Что бы я ни натворил, ты всегда будешь верен мне.

— Буду, сэр.

Я попытался вместить в эти два слова всю серьезность своих чувств. Я готов отдать за него жизнь, служить ему в беде, готов лгать ради него, убивать ради него, если понадобится. Эти дикие мысли, однако, лучше держать при себе, учитывая, что тот, ради кого я готов на все это, пугливый, как лесной фавн. Он должен научиться снова мне доверять.

Мистер Вустер кивнул на разделанную курицу.

— Если я скажу, что хочу ягненка, ты приготовишь ягненка.

— Вы желаете ягненка, сэр?

Он закусил губу.  
  
— Нет-нет, Дживс. Курица подойдет, курица — это замечательно. Если я попрошу мне денег, ты дашь?

— Они ваши, сэр. Я могу дать все, что вам может понадобиться. Скоро вы вернетесь к своей прежней жизни, и я отпишу их вам обратно. Я знаю, что они ваши, сэр, я просто делаю неприятную бумажную работу.

— Значит, ничего не заставит тебя пойти против меня. Ничего не сломит твою преданность. — Интонационно это были не вопросы, но в глазах его плескалась неуверенность.

— Ничего, сэр, — ответил я и ощутил, как к бедру прикасаются пальцы. Я решил, что сплю. — Сэр…

— Останешься ли таким же верным мне, если я скажу, что хочу тебя? — спросил он низким, хриплым голосом.

Я зажмурился.

— Да, сэр. Прошу вас.

Рука мгновенно исчезла.

На родном лице появилось новое выражение. Страх. Он вскочил и выбежал из комнаты. Я понял, что он блефовал. А я испортил все, чего добился за эти дни, и возможно, что окончательно. Я сел и спрятал лицо в ладонях, отчаянно пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Я позволил страсти управлять головой. Не в силах придумать ничего стоящего, я вернулся к полезному делу — чистке картофеля.

      

***

 

Следующим вечером зашла миссис Грегсон и с порога заявила мне, что разговаривала с миссис Трэверс о деньгах. Она обращалась со мной еще уничижительнее, чем обычно, и не придумала ничего лучше, чем в очередной раз указать, что деньги больше мне не принадлежат. Я не выказал никаких эмоций на оба эти заявления и молча подавал напитки, притворяясь предметом мебели.

Мистера Вустера такое пополнение в кругу знакомых явно озадачило и заставило нервничать. То, что он прочитал о миссис Грегсон в своих сочинениях, произвело на него серьезное впечатление. А еще она говорила с ним так, словно амнезия — недостаточное основание для проявления слабости и невежества в любом виде.

— Какая страшная женщина, — заметил он, как только я закрыл за ней дверь. — По-моему, она вела себя с тобой слишком резко.

— Вовсе нет, сэр. Я привык к такому обращению.

Он наградил меня мягкой улыбкой:

— Дживс. Тебе и впрямь нет равных.

Это был первый комплимент, который я услышал от него с тех пор, как он вернулся. Внутри меня как будто разлилось тепло. Счастье, запоздало понял я. Тревожно не узнать ощущение счастья. Я что, совсем его забыл?

Мистер Вустер сел за рояль нажал несколько клавиш.

— Дживс, а ты еще ходишь в «Юный Ганимед»? Я про него часто писал.

— Я не был там с вашего возвращения, сэр. Боялся оставить вас одного.

— А. — Он сыграл несколько тактов давно забытой мелодии и повернулся ко мне. — Я так и не извинился за свое поведение. Не хочешь сходить сегодня в клуб? Там же еще осталось вчерашнее жаркое. Я и один справлюсь.

— Благодарю вас, сэр.

Несмотря на непростые обстоятельства, в которых оказались наши отношения, должен признаться, что ему удалось меня порадовать.  
      

***

  
Когда я вернулся, мистер Вустер мерил шагами комнату. Он не дал мне возможности поинтересоваться, в чем дело, бросив передо мной на стол то самое письмо из прикроватной тумбочки.

— Вы ходили в мою комнату.

Я редко бываю настолько ошеломлен, но как бы ни любил мистер Вустер заглядывать на кухню, мою спальню он, в соответствии со своим Кодексом чести, считал моей личной территорией. Меня неприятно смутили эти изменения в его характере.

— Да знаю я, что нельзя так! — взорвался он, но быстро взял себя в руки. — Я пытался что-нибудь вспомнить. И нашел это. Я… я хотел начать тебе доверять, а нашел эту фальшивку.

— Это не фальшивка, сэр, — прошептал я. — Вы оставили мне это письмо. Не стану притворяться, что заслуживаю его. И не жду, что вы будете чувствовать ко мне то, что раньше.

Я понял, что это ложь, как только закончил фразу. Конечно, я ожидал, что он будет любить меня по-прежнему. И мне горько и больно, что это не так.

Повисла долгая тишина. Мистер Вустер жевал губу и смотрел на меня покрасневшими глазами.

— Но… если это не фальшивка… Я сказал, что умолял бы тебя. Сказал, что люблю тебя.

— Я знаю. Возможно, когда-то действительно любили.

— ...Я не помню тебя.

Тут он наконец заплакал. Я поспешил к нему и протянул платок. Он вцепился в меня обеими руками и всхлипнул. Я обнял дрожащие плечи и успокаивающе погладил его по спине, пока он не успокоился.

— Сделать вам чаю, сэр? — мягко спросил я. Он кивнул. Я отвел его на кухню, и он со вздохом опустился за стол.

— И что теперь? — робко поинтересовался он.

— Теперь пейте свой чай.

Как бы я его ни желал, нельзя на него давить. Он должен сам принять решение.


	7. Chapter 7

Мистер Вустер продолжал вести тихий и замкнутый образ жизни. Дни он проводил за чтением, изредка прерываясь на обед и ванну. В квартире было тихо. Я соскучился по безостановочным дружеским беседам и добродушному подшучиванию, по игре на пианино. Можно заново знакомиться с жизнью через книги, но важен и личный опыт. С этими мыслями я и позвонил одним солнечным утром в Бринкли-корт.

— Сэр.

— Да, Дживс? — Он оторвался от чтения и поднял на меня ясный, беззаботный взгляд. Рядом на столе лежала маленькая записная книжка, куда он заносил имена и важные детали.

— Мне кажется, будет замечательно, если вы снова начнете видеться с друзьями. Я говорил с мистером Глоссопом, он помолвлен с вашей любимой кузиной Анжелой. Он желает пообедать с вами сегодня.

Беззаботность улетучилась, на ее место пришла тревога. Раньше мистер Вустер не был излишне стеснительным. Почему он вдруг стал избегать социального взаимодействия?

— Хорошо, Дживс. Где мы обедаем?

— Вы должны встретиться в клубе «Трутни», сэр. — Я выровнял стопку бумаг на столе. — У вас много друзей, и они скучают по вам.

Он вздохнул:

— Наверняка их ждет разочарование.

— Напротив, сэр. Ваши друзья и приятели любят вас и будут рады видеть вас живым и здоровым.

Я подал ему приготовленный по собственному рецепту коктейль, который мистер Вустер называл «бодрящим». Он с унылым видом сделал глоток.

— Сэр. — Я прикоснулся к его плечу. — Что вас так беспокоит?

— То, что я должен завести толпу друзей. Судя по моим историям, они приличные парни.

— Осмелюсь заметить, сэр, что и вы хороший человек, и хороший друг. Вы более чем готовы к такому испытанию. К тому же, они уже считают вас своим другом.

— Я просто не привык, что у меня много друзей. — Он тоскливо опустил глаза в рукопись, лежащую у него на коленях.

— Сэр?

Честно говоря, я об этом не думал. Мистер Вустер обходительный и дружелюбный человек, он дружит со всеми, кто его окружает, так было всегда и везде. Я решил, что за прошедший год он очаровал все свое окружение, и мне не приходило в голову задуматься, почему никто из его прошлой жизни не справился о нем с тех пор, как он вернулся домой.

— Дживс, да откуда им было взяться? Сид не любил, когда я задерживался допоздна, а все самое интересное случается после заката. — Он пожал плечами и отхлебнул коктейль.

От упоминания этого человека меня пронзила вспышка ревности.

— Вы позволили ему контролировать вашу жизнь, сэр.

Волновался о своем вложении, сомнений нет. Мистер Вустер пожал плечами.

— Да не то чтобы. Он просто за мной присматривал. Знаешь же, у меня не много здравого смысла.

— У вас более чем достаточно здравого смысла, сэр.

Я был в ярости на этого человека, который сделал мистера Вустера таким ранимым и неуверенным в себе. Мне больно оттого, что я не сумел защитить самое драгоценное из своих сокровищ.

— Будь у меня здравый смысл, я бы не полез на дырявый корабль, — хохотнул он. — В общем, я не хотел с ним ссориться и ходить с ним по притонам тоже, поэтому часто просто дома сидел.

— У вас были ссоры, сэр?

Это меня несколько успокоило. Он кивнул.

— Ну, в основном из-за денег. Получку делил он, и иногда прикарманивал по мелочи еще до дележки. Пока он не начал этим заниматься, я думал, он хороший парень. Он тратил все на девушек с улицы, приводил их домой. Это мне тоже не нравилось. Не должен мужчина… В смысле, они же не были женаты. Нельзя так с девушками. — Он в отвращении скривил губы.

— Понимаю, — мягко сказал я. — Позвольте вас заверить, сэр, что ваши настоящие друзья — джентльмены во всех смыслах этого слова. Вам понравится в клубе.

Он улыбнулся и позволил мне себя одеть.

Час спустя мы подошли к клубу.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты пошел со мной, — сказал он, бросив на меня косой взгляд и грустно улыбнувшись.

— Мне там не место, сэр, — осторожно возразил я. — Я скоро вернусь.

При мысли о том, что он мне доверяет, меня переполнила гордость. И все же он должен снова влиться в общество.

В дверях нас ждали мистер Глоссоп и мистер Фортингей-Фиппс. При виде нас они прервали разговор.

— Берти! Как там Америка? — воскликнул мистер Фортингей-Фиппс.

Я поморщился. Мистер Глоссоп взял мистера Вустера под руку.

— Привет-привет, Берти. Здорово снова тебя видеть. Идем, ростбиф сегодня вышел особенно сочным.

Мы переглянулись, и мистер Глоссоп успокоил меня взглядом. Я благодарно ему кивнул и, посмотрев им вслед, отправился обедать в «Юный Ганимед». Спустя какое-то время я вернулся и встал у дверей, с нетерпением ожидая мистера Вустера.

Вскоре он вышел, сияя улыбкой и покачиваясь. Щеки его раскраснелись от спиртного. Он схватил меня за руку и широко улыбнулся:

— Дживс, ты был прав. Парни и впрямь что надо.

— Я счастлив, что вы тоже так считаете, сэр.

Истинная натура мистера Вустера проявляла себя все больше и больше, пусть и по кусочкам. Я протянул руку, чтобы помочь ему удержаться на ногах, и он на ней повис.

— Мне поймать такси, сэр?

— Нет-нет, Дживс, я могу идти.

Он поправил галстук и пиджак и пошел прочь. Я поспешил следом.

— Сэр, — прошептал я. — Наш дом в другой стороне.

— Я знаю, — счастливо сообщил он. — Мы пока не домой.

Озадаченный, я последовал за ним.

— Я хочу отвести тебя куда-нибудь в знак благодарности, — объяснил он. — Ты был более чем… верен мне, Дживс. Я имею в виду последнее время, про старое-то я не помню. Знаешь, парни в «Трутнях» тебя очень любят. Много чего рассказали. С их слов я понял, что мне с тобой очень повезло.

— Они очень добры, сэр.

Мне стало интересно, что именно они обо мне говорили, но я не собирался выпытывать. Меня согрело его признание, и думать о чем-то еще расхотелось.

Мистер Вустер провел нас в ту часть города, в который он жил последние полтора года. Я держался как можно ближе, ощущая смутную подозрительность. Мы зашли в паб, внутри оказавшийся гораздо чище и приветливее, чем выглядел снаружи.

— Я понимаю, что в Ритц слугу не приведешь. — Он хмыкнул и сел напротив меня. — Но и здесь неплохо, правда ведь?

Мне показалось, его почему-то волнует мое мнение по поводу этого места. Похоже, Джоном он часто сюда приходил. В груди у меня расцвела надежда. Он что, пытается за мной ухаживать? Очень на то похоже, но лучше не надеяться на это слишком уж сильно.

— Прекрасный выбор, сэр, — вынес я вердикт. Он улыбнулся. Какая разница, где мы? Мы же вместе.  
       


	8. Chapter 8

Меня всегда тянуло к благородным мужчинам, изящным, элегантным, в дорогих костюмах, с беспечным румянцем голубой крови на щеках. Такими мужчинами приятно любоваться издали, но я никогда не добивался их расположения. Я им не ровня; на меня если и посмотрят дважды, то лишь затем, чтобы поиграться и выбросить. У меня есть гордость, а у них — высокомерие. Так было до встречи с мистером Вустером, когда рухнули все оплоты моего здравомыслия по поводу любовной связи с человеком благородного сословия.

Конечно, я действовал осмотрительно. Я любовался им и уже скоро начал за него бороться, шел на риск и совершал поступки, которые могли стоить мне работы. Я давил на него, медленно и осторожно, и в какой-то момент он перестал сопротивляться давлению. Он был полностью под моим контролем и весьма этим доволен. Тогда я понял, что никогда не оставлю свое место и своего джентльмена.

Мистер Вустер не похож на других. Он мягкий, добрый и забавный. Достаточно умный, чтобы быть интересным, но не достаточно, чтобы им нельзя было манипулировать. Он не похож на главного героя в голливудском фильме. Скорее, он лучший друг главного героя, милый и самоотверженный. Это делало его еще более желанным. Как-то я заметил, как он, неловко морща нос, фыркает на горячий послеобеденный кофе, и осознал всю глубину своих чувств. Он был самим совершенством. Нас свело нечто, недоступное моему сознанию — судьба, удача или случай, — но он будет моим, в этом я был уверен. Он стал для меня центром вселенной. Я понял, что мы связаны навеки.

Потеряв его раз, я только сильнее осознал, как он мне дорог. Сейчас он поет в ванне, звонкий голос отражается от кафельной плитки. Я меняю его постельное белье и останавливаюсь, чтобы вдохнуть аромат наволочки. Этот запах нельзя описать, он вызывает воспоминания о любовной близости и страстных признаниях, — а еще о чае, беконе и загородном имении.

Я понял, что песня оборвалась, и быстро закончил свое дело, чтобы вернуться в ванную.

Одев мистера Вустера, я пошел мыть ванну, а потом вернулся смешать для него коктейль. Он поддался тяге к пианино, играл что-то до дрожи отвратительное. Хорошее в этой песенке из мюзик-холла было только одно: она его невероятно забавляла. Я поставил стакан на крышку рояля, и в широко распахнутых голубых глазах промелькнуло странное выражение. Рот приоткрылся, а нос сморщился так, что мне тут же захотелось осыпать его поцелуями.

— Ого! — Он быстро переводил взгляд со стакана на меня и обратно. — Дживс, давай еще раз.

— Сэр?

— Стакан, Дживс. Возьми его и поставь сюда снова.

Я выполнил его просьбу, но он только разочарованно вздохнул.

— Сэр?

— Почти получилось, — простонал он. — Что-то смутно промелькнуло, словно я сотню раз видел, как ты ставил сюда стакан, видел, а не просто знаю об этом.

— Дежавю, сэр.

— Нет-нет, не совсем. Похоже, Дживс, но не оно. Рояль я помню больше всего. Из всего, что я должен помнить, он меньше всего этого от меня требует.

Он впал в угрюмое молчание.

— Возможно, музыка пробуждает ваши воспоминания, сэр. Я читал статью в «Современной науке», где говорилось, что извлечению воспоминаний из долгосрочной памяти способствуют все чувства, но более всего обоняние и слух. — Конечно, я уже об этом думал. И вот смутная идея приняла более четкие очертания. — Возможно, мы могли бы воспользоваться этой теорией, чтобы помочь вам, сэр.

Мистер Вустер встал и допил коктейль. Его взгляд упал на меня.

— Я очень хочу вспомнить, — пробормотал он и, прежде чем я успел подготовиться, уткнулся носом мне в шею. Внезапная близость пробудила во мне давнюю жажду, напомнила, как сильно я по нему изголодался, и сковала по рукам и ногам.

Звонок в дверь заставил подскочить нас обоих. Ощущая облегчение и раздражение одновременно, я быстро пошел к двери, потому что неожиданный визитер явно не отличался терпением, и судорожное верещание колокольчиков било по нервам.

Я открыл дверь, и колокольчики тут же перестали меня волновать, потому что на пороге стояла миссис Грегсон.


	9. Chapter 9

Бросив на меня один короткий, полный презрения взгляд, миссис Грегсон сунула мне в руки шляпу и перчатки и поспешила в гостиную, где уселась на краешек кресла и уставилась на мистера Вустера грозным взглядом.

— Сядь, Берти.

Он подчинился, глядя на меня испуганными, широко распахнутыми глазами. Я безмолвно ему посочувствовал и скрылся на кухне, чтобы приготовить чай. Это означало, к несчастью, что какое-то время я был вне пределов слышимости. Спешно вернувшись в гостиную, я заметил, как побледнел мистер Вустер.

— ...дьявола! Тетя Агата! — Он возмущенно взмахнул руками и посмотрел на меня умоляюще.

— Помолчи, Берти. — Она вздохнула и приняла у меня из рук чашку с блюдцем с таким видом, словно вообще не признает моего существования. — И следи за языком, он у тебя отвратителен. Я забочусь о твоем же благе.

— Но… но Родерик Глоссоп ужасный! Мошенник чистой воды!

Под его умоляющим о поддержке взглядом я мог только молчать, но это стоило мне усилий.

— Значит, сэра Родерика ты помнишь, а все остальное нет? — Она раздраженно изогнула бровь. — Почему-то я с трудом в это верю, милый мой. От кого ты набрался этих глупостей?

На мгновение ее взгляд упал на меня и тут же вернулся к племяннику.

— Я о нем читал, — нахмурился он. — То, что сам написал. И хорошо, что написал, а то еще доверился бы ему.

Он вздрогнул.

— Похоже, я совершила ошибку, оставив тебя здесь одного. Некому было направлять тебя, помочь занять подобающее тебе место в обществе, вернуть твою жизнь в положенное ей русло.

— Признателен тебе за заботу, тетушка, но я не один. — Он выпрямился в кресле, стараясь говорить и выглядеть уверенно. — Тетя Делия навещала меня. И у меня есть Дживс.

Наверное, это худшее, что он мог сказать. Миссис Грегсон встала и воззрилась на него сверху вниз, высокомерно вздернув свой длинный нос. Он явно наступил на больную мозоль. Она стиснула в пальцах чайную чашку и сжала челюсти.

— Делия не глава семьи. Вам обоим стоит об этом помнить. Она и за собой-то смотреть не может, не говоря уж о других, а Дживс всего лишь слуга. — Последнюю фразу она выплюнула с коротким резким жестом, который получился у нее суровым и величественным, хотя вырвался, похоже, непроизвольно. — Он не член семьи. Он никто. В прошлом, возможно, ты был достаточно мягкотелым, чтобы позволить собой управлять. Ты глупый, легкомысленный мальчик, тут уж ничего не поделаешь, но я не позволю тебе продолжать порочить семейное имя, отдав себя в руки какому-то…

Она оглядела меня с головы до ног и скривилась — незаметно, если этого не ждать. Не найдя для меня достаточно уничижительного слова, которое воспитанная женщина может произнести вслух, она вылила свой гнев на мистера Вустера.

— Сегодня вечером ты идешь к сэру Родерику. — Она сунула ему в руку визитку. — Ты мне еще спасибо скажешь. Тебе это поможет, Берти.

— Но… — Он был так поражен этой вспышкой, что не смог вымолвить ничего более существенного.

— Молчи! 

Он кротко опустил взгляд.

— Ты пойдешь к сэру Родерику, Берти. А если нет, я об этом узнаю, и ты пожалеешь.

Он кивнул, не сомневаясь в этом. Я подал миссис Грегсон шляпку и перчатки и с коротким кивком выпроводил из дома. Нервы мои звенели, но я ничем не выдал своего состояния. Только посмотрел на дрожащего на диване мистера Вустера.

— Сэр. — Я подал ему чай. Он вцепился в чашку своими длинными пальцами и мрачно сделал глоток.

— Ты не просто какой-то… не…

Он склонился над исходящей паром чашкой. Я тихо сказал:

— Я знаю, сэр. Я счастлив служить вам.

Похоже, он просто отвык от таких визитов и среагировал так, как если бы все еще был ребенком.

— Мне следует поблагодарить тебя. Я такой трус. — Он сделал глоток и вздохнул.

— Вовсе нет, сэр. Миссис Грегсон — грозная женщина, и она ваша родственница.

— Спасибо, Дживс. Даже если это неправда… спасибо. Наверное, надо пойти. — Он осторожно перевернул визитку.

— Так будет лучше, сэр.  
      

***

  
Мистер Вустер вернулся, когда я заканчивал готовить ужин. Он выглядел опечаленным и сел за стол молча.

— Сэр. — Я поставил перед ним приборы и тарелку. Он посмотрел на меня, потом на еду.

— Дживс.

— Сэр?

— Ты не мог бы… тоже сесть? В смысле, поужинать со мной. — Он посмотрел на меня неуверенно.

— Если вы того желаете, сэр.

Мистер Вустер никогда не приглашал меня разделить с ним ужин дома. И завтрак тоже, если на то пошло. Иногда мы пили вместе чай на кухне. Я взял второй прибор и с волнением сел рядом.

— Так здорово, что ты приготовил ростбиф, старина. Сегодня даже не воскресенье. — Он ткнул вилкой в кусок говядины.

— Я решил, что вам необходимо будет поднять моральный дух.

Свет от свечей золотил его локоны, отражался в глазах и придавал его облику нечто ангельское. Он выглядел чудесно. Я смотрел на него, пораженный мыслью, что так долго мечтал об этой самой минуте, и вот она настала, а единственное, что заставляет меня поверить в ее реальность, это возникшие между нами проблемы.

— Родерик Глоссоп понятия не имеет, что со мной делать, — вздохнул он. — Никаких шансов. Он так не сказал, конечно, но ты же понимаешь, когда это видно. Задал мне сотню вопросов, ни один из них не касался моей памяти, всё пятна чернильные да детские воспоминания, которых я не помню. Предложил лечь в его больницу, но я ни в какую. Я согласился на прием, сказал я ему, но я не какой-то там опасный преступник, чтобы запирать меня под замок и следить за каждым моим шагом. Не станет же тетя Агата возражать. Я имею в виду…

— Это страшно, сэр, — озвучил я его мысли, в которых он не мог признаться сам. Он кивнул.

— Я не уйду отсюда. Не пойду без тебя в его ужасную клинику. Дживс… — Он бросил на меня беспокойный взгляд. — Скажи мне. Я в письме написал, что люблю тебя, и, наверное, я и вправду любил, я же не дурак. В смысле, ты такой красивый и так хорошо ко мне относишься. Может, мы просто притворимся, что ничего не изменилось? Давай уже вместе спать, а? Разве это честно, что ты ютишься в той маленькой комнатке, если ты от нее отвык? Я что хочу сказать, может, я никогда уже ничего не вспомню, так что оставь деньги себе. Так будет проще. То есть… если ты вообще меня любишь. Ну, я предполагаю, что это так. Ты не обязан, конечно. Просто… позаботься обо мне, ладно? А я сделаю все, что ты захочешь.

Он весь покраснел от смущения, что, фактически, предложил мне себя сам в минуту страстного признания. Я сидел, пораженный, и не находил слов. Ничего на свете я не хотел больше, и все же…

— Не так, сэр. Я не хочу, не могу так с вами поступить. И я всегда буду о вас заботиться, даже не беспокойтесь об этом.

— Ясно. — Он уткнулся взглядом в еду. — Я такой идиот… — Он отодвинул тарелку и встал. — Я спать, старина. Ты на сегодня свободен, можешь прогуляться, если хочешь. Сходи в клуб или еще куда-нибудь.

Он умчался в свою комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. Я понял, что есть мне совсем не хочется, поэтому убрал со стола и последовал его совету. Выпить чего-нибудь точно не помешает.


	10. Chapter 10

Однажды я вернулся домой с покупками и застал мистера Вустера, погруженного в чтение очередной собственной рукописи. Утром я отвел его в «Трутни» и удивился, что он вернулся так скоро, да еще и обложился бумагой со всех сторон.

— Добрый день, сэр. — Я поставил нагруженную корзину, чтобы смешать ему коктейль. — Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?

Он выглянул из-за горы бумаг и слабо улыбнулся.

— Со мной все хорошо, старина. Я просто решил почитать и пописать, ничего особенного.

Мистер Вустер читает каждый день, желая как можно больше узнать о прошлой жизни, но я еще не видел, чтобы он пробовал писать.

— Вы находите в себе силы снова начать писать, сэр?

Как его беспечная проза справится с изображением несчастья, что его постигло?

— Я попробовал. — Он вздохнул и откинул со лба русый локон. — Я решил, что если у меня получится записать все, что случилось за этот год, то он станет просто очередной главой моей жизни, которую я смогу закрыть, но у меня не выходит. Дживс, я столько всего не могу… — Он снова вздохнул. — Вместо этого я начал писать детектив. Здоровская вещь, отвлекает на раз.

Он перешел на диван и поманил меня за собой. Я осторожно сел вполоборота к нему.

— Вам становится легче, если вы пишете о мистере Грине, сэр?

Он погрустнел.

— Думаю, о нем я больше писать не буду. Но мне ведь нужен герой, да? Может, я стану писать о тебе. — На этих словах он покраснел, и у меня забилось сердце.

— Мне интересно услышать историю, сэр, — сказал я, сознательно не комментируя последнюю фразу.

Он снова улыбнулся привычной уже горькой улыбкой.

— Действие происходит в Америке, — начал он с возбужденным огнем в глазах. — Миллионер влюбляется в свою горничную, но молчит. Потом выясняется, что девушку послала мафиозная группировка «Черная рука», чтобы проникнуть в его дела, завладеть его состоянием и затем убить. Но он так сильно ее любит, что в последнюю минуту своей жизни умоляет позволить ему написать прощальную записку, чтобы его смерть приняли за самоубийство и девушка избежала наказания. Даже жаль, что в конце ее арестуют. Сантименты, все такое.

Я вздрогнул. История оказалась гораздо мрачнее его старых рассказов.

— Очень мощный сюжет, — тихо сказал я. — Сэр, а почему вы против торжества правосудия? Раньше вы по полночи не спали, ожидая, пока поймают преступника.

Мистер Вустер опустил глаза и нервно сжал кулаки.

— Я бы на его месте поступил так же. Если доверяешь кому-то всем сердцем, вообще всем, а потом оказывается, что все это ложь… Я бы не хотел жить в таком мире. Но я бы все равно хотел защитить…

Он мелко задрожал, и только тут стало очевидно, как сильно он страдает. Я пальцем приподнял его подбородок.

— Я никогда не предам вас, сэр, — прошептал я голосом, охрипшим от эмоций.

Печаль в его глазах сменилась спокойным мягким сиянием.

— Ты просто чудо, — выдохнул он. Потом придвинулся так, что почти оперся на меня и, пока я пытался совладать с дыханием, приподнял ко мне лицо. — О, Дживс… Я так хочу доверять тебе. Хочу довериться тебе целиком. Хочу вспомнить…

Его губы коснулись моих, и мое самообладание полетело ко всем чертям. Я притянул его к себе на колени и впился в его рот с низким, отчаянным стоном, вбирая все, о чем так бесконечно долго мечтал. Желание достигло своего предела, и я понял, что если в следующие секунды не буду к себе жестоко строг, то потеряю контроль и раздавлю те ростки доверия, что так долго взращивал, овладею им без остатка, пока тело не насытится. Я отстранил его с чем-то похожим на страдальческий вой и прикусил губу, чувствуя, как болезненно пульсирует в брюках член.

Его губы переместились на мою шею.

— Прошу тебя.

— Сэр… — Я встал и еле удержался на ногах. — Сэр, если вы продолжите, я не смогу отвечать за свои поступки. Пожалуйста, оставьте меня. Пока я еще в силах…

Он встал и пошел на меня, пока не прижал к стене.

— Дживс, я не дитя. Если я ничего не помню, это не значит, что я не знаю, чего хочу. — Он прижался бедром к моему паху и медленно потерся.

— Сэр, — прошептал я, — еще слишком рано, сэр, я только сделаю вам больно…

— Ты никогда не сделаешь мне больно.

Он покраснел и опустил глаза, этот стеснительный вид всегда предваряет…

— Я пойму, если ты меня не хочешь. Но я согласен на все…

Я оттолкнул его, и он попятился.

— Не. Так, — прорычал я. — Я уже говорил, я не приму оплату за свою заботу. Я никогда не предам вас, сэр, но всему есть предел, а я не настолько силен. Остановитесь. Умоляю. Я и так на пределе…

Не самая внятная моя речь, но я удивлен, что и на нее оказался способен. Не знаю, как у меня хватило сил. Я выскочил из дома, позабыв шляпу, и побежал. Ноги сами принесли меня в «Юный Ганимед». Я попросил комнату и минуту спустя взлетел по лестнице и заперся. Снял пальто и туфли, рухнул на узкую кровать и уставился в украшенный лепниной потолок, пытаясь отдышаться.

Нужно подумать о чем-то, что избавит меня от возбуждения. Память оказалась бессильна мне помочь, а воспоминание о ледяном обвиняющем взгляде миссис Грегсон только заставило меня думать о глазах цвета зимнего неба, таких же, как у ее невероятного племянника. И я не выдержал. Сгорая от стыда, я вынул член и сжал его, вспоминая приоткрытые алые губы, представляя, как они смыкаются вокруг меня. Вспомнил, как выглядит его кожа, покрытая горячей водой, как его руки обнимали меня, как в небольшой каюте тихоокеанского лайнера он раздвигал ноги и умолял меня взять его. Я сжал ладонь и увеличил скорость, пока не достиг пика наслаждения, и мое тело и разум вернулись ко мне.

Я закрыл глаза и сказал себе, что поступил правильно. Не позволил себе потерять контроль в его присутствии. Он не увидит во мне монстра, пользующегося им в обмен на безопасность и расположение. Я должен гордиться собой, но чувствую только сожаление. Я люблю его отчаянно и ничего не желаю больше, чем быть в его объятиях, а не лежать в одиночестве в чужой кровати.

Я оделся и плеснул в лицо холодной водой. Скоро мне придется встретиться с мистером Вустером лицом к лицу. Я раздумывал, какой коктейль придаст мне сил, покрепче или послабее, когда в дверь постучали.

— Телефонный звонок, мистер Дживс, — сообщил мрачного вида клубный секретарь. — Это мистер Вустер. Говорит, что срочно.

— Спасибо, мистер Майлз.

Я прошел в небольшую комнатку, предоставляющую возможность поговорить по телефону без посторонних ушей, и плотно закрыл дверь. Трубку я снял с плохим предчувствием.

— Дживс? — тонким, взволнованным голосом произнес он.

— Да, сэр.

— Ох, как хорошо, что я тебя нашел, старина. Пожалуйста, вернись домой. Прости меня.

Его кроткий голос вызвал во мне сострадание.

— Я уже возвращаюсь, сэр. Простите и вы меня. Нам нужно серьезно поговорить. Так больше продолжаться не может.

— Ты прав. — Он шмыгнул носом. — Прошу, приходи скорее. Я люблю тебя.

Я собрал все свои силы и прошептал:

— Я тоже люблю вас, сэр.


	11. Chapter 11

По дороге я зашел купить мистеру Вустеру букет махровых роз, зная, что это его успокоит. Короткая дорога словно бы совсем не заняла у меня времени, и, входя в лифт, я ощутил, что нервы у меня совсем поистрепались. Мистер Вустер ходил по комнате с безумным видом на милом лице.

— Дживс… — прохрипел он. Я протянул ему букет, и он с надеждой улыбнулся. — Ты меня простил?

— Тут нечего прощать. Сэр, мое поведение было крайне неприемлемо.

Он положил розы на столик и притянул меня в крепкие объятия. Я обнял его в ответ и вдохнул запах его волос.

— Я так люблю тебя, старина, — пробормотал он мне в плечо. — Не знаю, как это доказать, но ты для меня всё. Сам я бы не справился со всем этим.

И опять носом шмыгнул.

— Это не нужно доказывать, сэр, — ответил я, поглаживая его по затылку. — Я не переставал любить вас ни на минуту.

Я отстранился и усадил рядом с собой на диван. Он оперся на меня и положил себе на плечи мою руку.

— Я не понимаю. Я был уверен, что ты тоже этого хочешь, у тебя на лице было написано. Но ты отказался. — Он отвел взгляд. — Почему?

— Я не хочу потерять ваше доверие, сэр. Я не могу сделать вам больно, не могу пользоваться вами. Вам нужны спокойствие и уверенность.

Я много еще чего хотел сказать, но не смог подобрать слов.

— Мне это нравится, — пробормотал он, дотрагиваясь до моей ладони, что гладила его по голове. — Очень успокаивает. Мне даже что-то такое снилось. Якобы большой сильный мужчина держит меня в объятиях, как что-то драгоценное. — Он мечтательно вздохнул. — Дживс, это было воспоминание? Ты всегда меня так обнимал? — Он собственнически сжал мою ладонь.

— Только одну ночь. — Разговор пробудил во мне неприятные воспоминания. — Ты был моим сокровищем лишь одну ночь, а потом тебя забрало море.

— Одну? — удивленно переспросил он. — А на меня это так сильно подействовало.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы не одну.

— Все эти сны всего лишь из-за одной ночи, — вздохнул он. — И все кошмары.

— Кошмары, сэр? — Я ощутил свежий прилив беспокойства. Он кивнул.

— Я помню холодную воду. Ты помог мне сесть в лодку, да? И ты не слышал, как я тебя окрикнул. Я видел, как рухнула та железяка, потянулся к тебе, а ты не двигался, и руки у меня все были в крови… — Его глаза наполнились слезами. — Я думал, ты умер.

— Сэр, вы вспоминаете.

Какими бы страшными ни были воспоминания, я чувствовал необходимость его подбодрить.

— Да, только то, что я не хочу вспоминать! — Он крепко меня обнял. — Помню какие-то обрывки, обычно только они и снятся. Из-за них еще хуже — если я их вообще запоминаю. И хожу тогда весь день сам не свой.

— Сегодня как раз такой день, — сказал он. — Наверное, самый худший. Но да, ты прав, это уже что-то. Ты прав.

Он глубоко и неровно вздохнул, в который раз стряхнув неприятные мысли. Я успокаивающе поцеловал вихрастую макушку.

— Давайте бороться с ними вместе, сэр?

Он кивнул.

— Знаешь, Дживс… С тобой мне будет спаться лучше. — Он посмотрел на меня с надеждой. — У меня никого не было за этот год, но я и так знаю, что мне нравится, — это ты, старина, ты просто полноценный обед для этого Вустера. Ты считаешь, что я слишком на тебя полагаюсь, но раньше тебе же это нравилось, правда?

Его слова поразили меня до глубины души. Я не нашелся с ответом. Не стану отрицать, мне приятно быть ему нужным, но он никогда не пользовался этим в своих целях. Решимость моя поколебалась. Я всегда позволял ему на меня рассчитывать. Всегда его направлял, аккуратно и без побочных эффектов, так почему теперь должно быть иначе? Может, полное смятение не позволило мне самому положиться на свои инстинкты и было бы совсем нечестно ожидать доверия от мистера Вустера, если я не доверяю самому себе? Я нужен ему сильным.

— У меня бы не хватило смелости заговорить об этом, если бы ты не сказал мне про то письмо того, что ты сказал. Дживс, я знаю, чего хочу. Чтобы ты помог мне со всем этим справиться. Ты сказал, что любишь меня, а я уже успел влюбиться в тебя дважды, так может мы могли бы… Пожалуйста?

Мистер Вустер никогда не отличался красноречием, и сейчас это привело его в отчаяние. Но усилия, которые он прилагал, растопили бы и самое холодное сердце.

— Я согласен, сэр. Я просто хотел, чтобы вы знали: я останусь с вами в любых обстоятельствах.

Я бы сказал больше, если бы мистер Вустер не поцеловал меня так пылко, что я на мгновение обомлел, а потом ответил на поцелуй. Вот он, мой Бертрам, каким я его знал и какого уже отчаялся вернуть. Я крепко вцепился в него, ощущая, как стремительно возрастает моя уверенность.

— На сегодня с меня хватит воспоминаний, старина, — пробормотал он мне в ухо. — Заставь меня на одну ночь забыть обо всем, а завтра уже начнем со всем этим разбираться.

Он поманил меня в спальню, и я, будто в трансе, последовал за ним.


	12. Chapter 12

Мистеру Вустеру хватило смелости привести меня в спальню, но не более. Там он, отчаянно покраснев, на мгновение прижался губами к моим губам и опустил голову. Волосы мазнули меня по лицу, а нос зарылся мне под воротник. Он обвил руками мои плечи, а я обнял его за талию и прижал крепче. Он тяжело дышал, кончики ушей алели, а тело вибрировало от волнения. Однажды я уже познал его стеснение, и меня пронзила дрожь при мысли, что, в каком-то смысле, я дважды заберу у него девственность.

Я поцеловал висок, где начинался рваный красный шрам, и прошептал на ухо:

— Сэр, вы уверены, что хотите этого?

Он решительно закивал.

— Да, черт возьми, я хочу…

Он поднял на меня сияющий голубой взгляд. Я позволил себе слегка его подразнить:

— Чего же вы хотите, сэр?

Он жарко покраснел и отвел взгляд. Мистер Вустер всегда был человеком дела, а не слова: руки забегали по моему телу в поисках всего, что можно расстегнуть, вытянуть и стянуть — не важно, в каком порядке. Я отступил, чтобы развязать ему галстук. С тем же благоговением, с которым я всегда его одеваю, он позволил мне себя раздеть. Я помог ему расстегнуть пуговицы на своей рубашке, чтобы он покрыл поцелуями обнажившуюся шею. А потом мягко подтолкнул к кровати.

— Дживс…

При виде распростертого передо мной тела и затуманенных желанием глаз я со свистом втянул воздух. Не счесть фантазий, которые пробудил во мне этот мужчина, но ни одна не сравнится с той, что воплотилась в реальности. Такая светлая и нежная кожа бывает только у благородных. Кремовую поверхность его тела портят только шрамы, но они наполняют меня благодарностью за его возвращение, за возможность продолжать любить его. Острые малиновые соски окружают мягкие облачка хрупких русых волос, они негусто покрывают грудь и сужаются дорожкой к паху. Мой взгляд задержался на возбужденном члене с влажной головкой. Я не удержался и провел по расщелине языком, только попробовать на вкус, и скользнул ладонями по внутренней части бедер, где кожа гладкая, как лепестки цветов. Член дернулся под моими губами — даже такого легкого прикосновения оказалось почти слишком много.

— Дживс! — Глаза его широко раскрылись. Изо всех сил он пытался удержать бедра, не позволить им помимо его воли толкнуться навстречу дразнящим прикосновениям. Издав непонятный высокий звук, он заставил меня лечь на него сверху и крепко поцеловал. И вроде как ему было достаточно уже этого: чтобы я прижимал его к кровати и позволял тереться о себя пахом.

— Я готов на все, — прошептал он, и это, похоже, правда. Хотя мы всего раз делили постель, в тот раз мистер Вустер проявил себя партнером доверчивым и любящим, готовым удовлетворить любое мое желание. Я, однако, услышал в его словах и то, что осталось невысказанным: что он мало знает о том, чем люди занимаются под одеялом, и ждет предложений. Когда я задумался, помнит ли он что-нибудь вообще, он скользнул рукой между нашими телами, пальцы нашли мой член и крепко сжали, и я как на дыбы встал. Увлекая его за собой, я лег на бок и с удивлением смотрел, как он опускается ниже и берет меня в рот. Язык движется робко и неуверенно, мистер Вустер смотрит на меня своими прекрасными голубыми глазами, словно спрашивая, все ли он делает правильно. Мог бы и не беспокоиться, потому что один только вид его в этом положении являет собой воплощение моей самой любимой фантазии, и все, на что я способен, это стонать и корчиться под его движениями.

— Сэр…

Я даже не заметил, как схватил его за волосы и установил ритм движений. Понимал, что так нельзя, даже в порыве страсти. Я так долго мечтал об этой минуте. Я собирался быть нежным и внимательным любовником, хотел подарить ему наслаждение, предоставить свое тело в его услужение. Но он нарушил мои планы, низвел до состояния, когда нужно только одно: достигнуть оргазма. Когда он отстранился, чтобы вдохнуть и потереть челюсть, я воспользовался моментом, чтобы вернуть контроль над собой, и притянул его спиной к себе, прижал к груди левой рукой. А правой провел по его стволу и нежно ущипнул головку, чуть оттягивая пальцами крайнюю плоть. Он вскрикнул и ободряюще схватил меня за руку.

— В прошлый раз тебе это понравилось, — хрипло прошептал я ему на ухо. — Я никогда не забуду, что ты любишь, Бертрам. — Еще один щипок, еще один стон. — В конечном счете ты всегда получишь от меня то, что хочешь.

И вот он выгибает спину и изливается мне на пальцы. Сердце его колотится у меня в ладони. Я слизываю дорожку пота, сползающую по его шее.

Тут же обернувшись, он прижимается ко мне поцелуем и рукой доводит меня до оргазма, перемежая поцелуи ласковыми словами.

Я вцепился в него, как в спасательный круг. Пока стены замедляли вращение, я вслушивался в наше дыхание, что становилось все тише и глубже.

— Спасибо, Дживс. — Он улыбнулся и положил ладонь мне на щеку. Какая нелепица: благодарить меня за то, что я поддался столь давней страсти.

— Не за что, сэр, — ответил я, не пытаясь скрыть переполняющую меня нежность.

Он обнял меня, лениво поцеловал в грудь и скоро уснул. Я откинул с его лба волосы, любуясь наградой, которую получил дважды, и упиваясь благодарностью. Этот красивый, ласковый, благородный юноша любит и желает меня. Лишь я один видел его в таком состоянии, и так оно и останется до тех пор, пока я этого хочу, ибо я знаю, что преданность его безмерна.

Я парил в этих счастливых мыслях и не заметил, как заснул, а проснулся из-за того, что он, дрожа и всхлипывая, вцепился в меня всеми силами. Я прижал его к груди, поцеловал в бровь и нежно погладил по спине, нашептывая успокаивающие слова, пока он не затих. Должно быть, все эти месяцы он мучился кошмарами, возможно, каждую ночь, а я ни разу ничем ему не помог. Я вздохнул и снова проснулся в привычное время или даже на несколько минут раньше. Вчера мы забыли поужинать, и мистер Вустер проснется голодным. Надеюсь, особенно сытный и вкусный завтрак смоет с его души все пережитые во сне печали.


	13. Chapter 13

После встречи с сэром Родериком Глоссопом мистер Вустер вернулся поздно вечером, я даже успел второй раз заварить чай. Я уже начал беспокоиться, потому что мистер Вустер никогда не пропускает наше вечернее чаепитие. Его мрачное выражение лица утвердило меня в моих опасениях. Но я поприветствовал его как обычно, взял у него перчатки и закрыл дверь. Когда я снова повернулся к нему, он прижался ко мне губами и вздохнул.

Мистер Вустер не любит обсуждать тонкие материи, когда нервничает.

— Ваш чай готов, сэр, — сказал я и мягко взял под руку, подталкивая в направлении кухни. При этих словах его глаза засияли почти как обычно.

— Дживс, какой же ты замечательный, — мурлыкнул он, опускаясь на стул и придвигая тарелку с бутербродами. Я налил чай, и он благодарно обхватил чашку ладонями. Какое-то время он собирался с силами и молчал.

— О, любимый.

— Вам нравится, как я сделал сегодня бутерброды, сэр?

Как я и надеялся, он слегка улыбнулся.

— Твои бутерброды всегда потрясающие, старина. Ты же знаешь, что я хотел сказать. Я весь вечер просидел как на иголках, потом шатался по городу, точь-в-точь ребенок, ищущий мамочку, а дома увидел тебя, и словно разошлись тучи, и снова засияло солнце.

Хвалебные оды мистера Вустера всегда наполняют меня теплом, но сейчас не время в нем греться.

— Сэр, что случилось? О чем вы говорили с сэром Родериком?

Я предложил ему еще чаю, и он с готовностью подставил чашку. Между нахмуренными бровями залегла складка.

— Меня больше волнует то, о чем мы не́ говорили, Дживс. Это было ужасно, просто ужасно. Сидел там как идиот, пялился на свои туфли, а он задавал вопросы, которые никуда не ведут. Через пять минут болтовни о том, как я привыкаю к жизни дома и вспомнил ли я что-нибудь, говорить нам стало не о чем, потому что я ничего не вспомнил, кроме тех крох о нас, но этого-то я ему рассказать не мог.

— Нет, сэр.

— И еще. Понимаешь, он так въедливо задавал свои вопросы, я боюсь, что…

В его глазах появилось загнанное выражение, к которому примешивался страх.

— Вы боитесь, что сказали что-то, что позволит ему догадаться о наших отношениях, — тихо закончил я за него.

— Да, — выдавил он. — А он расскажет тете Агате. И меня посадят. Тебя посадят. И я никогда больше тебя не увижу. Я этого не переживу!

Он так дрожал, что я встал, чтобы его обнять. Он обвил меня руками за талию и спрятал лицо у меня в груди, горячо дыша мне в пиджак. Я прижал его к себе и, наклонившись, поцеловал в макушку.

— Я никогда не позволю нам разлучиться, сэр, — успокаивающе произнес я. Он всхлипнул, откашлялся и поднял на меня полный надежды взгляд.

— О, любимый… — благодарно выдохнул он.

— Сэр, мистер Глоссоп — человек гордый, он высоко ценит свой труд. Должно быть, его расстраивает то, что вы с ним до сих пор ничего не добились. А миссис Грегсон так на него рассчитывает.

— Хочешь сказать, мы с ним в одной лодке?

— В какой-то степени, сэр, но не совсем. Помните, что вам нельзя расслабляться в его присутствии. Мы должны создать иллюзию, что вы выздоравливаете быстрее, чем на самом деле.

— Понимаю.

Он уже успокоился — так сильна его вера в мои способности. Я почувствовал гордость и еще большую решительность.

— Я расскажу вам то, сэр, что вы рассказали мне о своем детстве. Вы должны выдавать эту информацию сэру Родерику по кусочкам, он передаст ее миссис Грегсон, и она удостоверится, что вы возвращаетесь в норму. А учитывая, как быстро вы вливаетесь в прежнюю жизнь, скоро вам уже не нужно будет так часто ходить на эти встречи.

— Знаешь, Дживс, я думаю, эта схема сработает. — Он улыбнулся и поспешно добавил: — Не то чтобы я в тебе сомневался, конечно.

— Конечно нет, сэр.

— В минуты волнений парню позволено понервничать.

— Вне всякого сомнения, сэр.

Я убрал со стола и, встав позади мистера Вустера, принялся массировать ему шею, припоминая что-нибудь, что было для него важно.

— В детстве вы часто приезжали из школы к миссис Трэверс в Бринкли-корт, сэр. Вашим ближайшим другом была кузина Анжела. Как я понял, вы даже тогда были настоящим джентльменом и соглашались играть в ее игры, а не с другими мальчишками. Вы всегда были близки. Когда она вас навещает, я вижу грусть в ее глазах, потому что вы не помните ее, как когда-то. Вы могли бы пригласить ее на ужин и попросить поделиться с вами детскими воспоминаниями. А потом можно пересказать это сэру Родерику.

Он нахмурился.

— Бедняжка. Я не знал, что она так переживает. — Он подался навстречу моим пальцам, когда я задел особенно напряженный нерв. — Знаешь, Дживс, ты прав. Так и сделаю. И не только ради проблемы с Глоссопом.

Меня его решительность порадовала: до этого он сторонился любого напоминания о своей прежней жизни и страшился того объема информации, который должен вспомнить.

— Очень хорошо, сэр. Думаю, это поможет.

— Может, нам самим в Бринкли заскочить, что скажешь? — внес он встречное предложение. — Там же чертовски красиво. А сейчас еще эти цветут, лавандовые, как их?..

— Гиацинты, сэр?

— Они самые. Когда ты утром открываешь то большое окно, и их запах вместе с солнцем заливают комнату, а ты подаешь мне чай в постель… Словно последний кусочек пазла встает на свое место, и получается самая прекрасная в мире картина. То, что нужно Вустеру прямо сейчас. 

Я на мгновение замер.

— Сэр. Вы вспомнили это сами, без чьей-либо помощи.

Он дернулся и посмотрел на меня большими глазами.

— Святые угодники! Ты прав. Дживс, будь умницей, собери чемоданы. Я позвоню тете Делии, пусть ждет своего любимого племянника.

И, напевая что-то себе под нос, он вылетел из кухни.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — ответил я, но сомневаюсь, что он меня услышал.


	14. Chapter 14

Мистер Вустер настоял на том, чтобы самому сесть за руль; он сверился с картой и заявил, что ему все понятно. Даже если он совсем не помнит дорогу, по которой ездил столько раз, мы вряд ли заблудимся — я же буду рядом. Пристегнув багаж на заднем сиденье, я открыл перед мистером Вустером дверь. Он завел двигатель и мгновение сидел, задумчиво уставившись перед собой, так что я даже засомневался, стоит ли доверять ему руль, но вот взгляд его снова стал уверенным и сияющим улыбкой. Я решил отставить сомнения в сторону до конца пути.

— Как же здорово-то, — сказал он, прижимаясь бедром к моему бедру. Я был с ним согласен. Всю дорогу я слушал его легкую болтовню и с радостью отметил, что он вел машину уверенно и ни разу больше не заглянул в карту.

У дверей мистера Вустера встретила миссис Трэверс, а я повел автомобиль в гараж. Я не был здесь почти два года и понял, что скучал по этому дому. Мы много где были с мистером Вустером, но именно здесь меня всегда больше всего ценили и принимали за своего. Мистер Сеппингс ожидал меня у входа, чтобы помочь занести багаж. Мы отнесли чемоданы мистера Вустера в комнату, о которой он недавно отзывался с такой теплотой, а потом — мой собственный единственный чемодан — на верхний этаж служебного крыла. За время наших частых визитов я сумел расположить к себе миссис Трэверс и добиться от нее необычайной роскоши: отдельной комнаты вместо общей, которую делят все камердинеры приезжих гостей. Она меньше, чем комната мистера Сеппингса, но не менее комфортная.

Пока я распаковывал чемодан, мистер Сеппингс стоял в дверях и смотрел на меня. Собравшись с мыслями, он произнес:

— Мистер Дживс, я думаю, то, что вы остались с мистером Вустером несмотря на все, достойно восхищения. Пусть кто угодно считает его слабоумным, но он добрый мальчик, и он правильно сделал, что вам все оставил. Особенно учитывая то, что вы заботитесь о нем даже сейчас, когда он все еще болен.

Я внезапно понял, что у меня горит лицо.

— Благодарю вас. В конце концов, заботиться о них — наш долг.

— Правда, правда, — сердечно закивал он. Я знаю, что он любит миссис Трэверс, после почти тридцати лет службы он считает Бринкли-корт своим домом, а ее — в какой-то степени семьей, и, соответственно, мистер Вустер ему тоже не чужой человек. — В шесть нам понадобится ваша помощь за ужином.

— Конечно.

И он ушел.  
      

***

 

Одна из прелестей работы камердинера состоит в том, что поприще его очень ограничено и легко управляемо. Еще до того, как мы с мистером Вустером стали любовниками, я с легкостью руководил нашим бытом, а он предоставил квартиру в мое полное распоряжение. В любом поместье все по-другому; даже если хозяйка предпочтет передать руководство домом в надежные руки дворецкого, существует еще один фактор, о котором нельзя забывать — вся остальная прислуга. Даже самому умелому управляющему трудно создать из штата единое целое, работающее органично и слаженно на благо всего дома. Прислуга Бринкли-корта хорошо воспитана, приятна в общении и трудолюбива, но все равно это прислуга: после столь долгого отсутствия и краткого пребывания в положении нувориша я снова почувствовал себя меж них посторонним.

Проходя однажды мимо кухни, я услышал свое имя. И замер, прислушиваясь. Обо мне говорят что-то неприятное? Или это просто один из тех разговоров, во время которых предмету обсуждения будет неловко войти в комнату, где его обсуждают? Голоса женские; скорее всего, они принадлежат двум судомойкам, но кому именно, я определить не смог.

Девушка с высоким писклявым голосом возмущенно хихикнула:

— Элли! Нельзя говорить такое!

Ее голос, в противовес словам, прозвучал совсем не строго.

— Ну а с чего бы он оставил ему наследство, а? Все знают, что мистер Вустер чокнутый, но не настолько же. Я с ним разговаривала, милый парень, а у милых парней есть друзья. Он не какой-то старый хрыч, которому кроме слуги и поговорить не с кем. Нет, Мэри, попомни мои слова, он не только туфли молодому господину натирает.

Кровь застыла у меня в жилах. Вскоре она побежала вновь, и разум подсказал мне, как удобно прятать что-то у всех на виду, но две короткие секунды я стоял охваченный ужасом.

За дверью снова засмеялись.

— Я не потерплю таких слов про мистера Дживса, Элли. Он хороший человек. Вспомни, как он вытащил Огастуса из озера. Он подсказал папе, на кого поставить на скачках. Мне плевать, что он… — Она снова хихикнула.

— Мне тоже. Просто… Ну, я ему чуточку завидую, наверное, вот и все. Ему же так повезло. Вот помрет мистер Трэверс, и что мы получим? Письмо с рекомендациями, вот и все. Да теперь неважно, наверное. Он опять такой же, как все мы. Не оставляй батат не накрытым, он для пирога. На прошлой неделе этот толстяк зашел сюда и как давай верещать!

Я отошел от двери и вышел в сад прогуляться, прежде чем снова вернуться на кухню. Подобные разговоры не редкость среди прислуги и вполне безобидны, и все же я чувствовал себя неприятно. Обычно мне легко находиться и среди слуг, и среди господ, но сейчас на мне еще остался отпечаток привилегированного положения. Мне придется заново заслужить уважение коллег.

Я был погружен в эти мысли, когда прислуживал тем вечером за ужином. Меня окружали знакомые лица, которые не желали мне зла. Мы работали, как тщательно смазанный механизм, словно я и не отсутствовал так долго. Не подслушанный разговор стал причиной моих сомнений — они родились сами после долгих душевных терзаний. Я действительно всегда любил окружать себя удобствами и комфортом, недоступными человеку моего положения, а у компаньона и слуги мистера Вустера удобств в избытке. Он всецело мне доверяет, а такого мягкого характера и щедрой души я не встречал у других работодателей. Не преступил ли я черту? Не позволил ли ему оставаться моим господином только внешне? Грань так тонка. Отношения у нас непростые, на публике я ему подчиняюсь, но в доме целиком захватил командование. То, что родилось между нами, восхитительно прекрасно, но, глядя, как мистер Сеппингс почтительно склоняет голову перед миссис Трэверс, с абсолютной искренностью в благородном взоре, мне стало стыдно. Возможно, я мог бы быть для мистера Вустера чем-то большим.

Я размышлял над этими вопросами и наблюдал за мистером Вустером. Приехать в Бринкли было верным решением. Он расслабился и вновь стал похож на себя прежнего, компания кузины и мистера Глоссопа вернула ему уверенность в том, что он действительно тот, кем себя считает. Возможно, эта поездка пошла на пользу и мне самому — я тоже должен был вспомнить свое место. Я решил сделать все возможное, чтобы возродить в себе былую феодальную преданность и служить мистеру Вустеру настолько истово, насколько это в моих силах.  
      

***

 

Заботливо укрытый одеялом мистер Вустер пронзил меня жарким взглядом и прижался губами к моей шее. Пальцы его скользнули мне на затылок, а губы долго ласкали губы, прежде чем я пришел в себя.

— Сэр… не здесь. Нельзя, это слишком рискованно, — хрипло выговорил я, не сумев заставить голос прозвучать спокойно и уверенно.

Тихая печаль в его глазах чуть не разбила мне сердце — так отчаянно я желал отдаться его желаниям. Зерна сомнения зародили во мне чувство вины. Мистера Вустера будут мучить кошмары, и некому будет его обнять. Сегодня он будет страдать, но завтра проведет день с кузиной, и это единственное лекарство, которое я могу ему предложить.

— Мне очень, очень жаль, сэр.

— Нет-нет, старина, все хорошо. — Он скользнул под одеяло и раскрыл детективный роман. — Доброй ночи, любимый.

— Доброй ночи, сэр, — сказал я и напоследок нежно поцеловал его в губы.


	15. Chapter 15

Короткая поездка в Бринкли-корт сотворила с мистером Вустером чудо: всю дорогу домой он с любовью говорил о семье и мистере Глоссопе. Я наладил отношения с прислугой, и мои беспокойства тоже в какой-то степени улеглись. Теплые интонации в голосе мистера Вустера позволили мне простить себя за то, что я не остался с ним ночью; спал он, по-видимому, очень плохо, потому что когда я принес ему утренний чай, под глазами у него темнели круги.

Оказавшись в безопасности нашей квартиры, мистер Вустер бросился мне на шею.

— Спасибо, Дживс. Если бы ты не настоял, я бы ни за что не поехал.

Я обнял его и прижался губами к его волосам.

— Вспомнили ли вы что-нибудь еще, сэр? — спросил я так мягко, как только смог.

— Наверное. — Он подумал. — Я почувствовал кое-что, если понимаешь, о чем я. Деталей я не помню, но людей... Это же самое главное, да?

Он отстранился и посмотрел на меня своими чудесными голубыми глазами.

— Конечно да, сэр, — нежно заверил его я. — Всего вы можете никогда не вспомнить, но не стоит отчаиваться. Вы живы, здоровы и живете своей жизнью, как раньше.

— С тобой? — смущенно сказал он и, сжав мою ладонь, прикоснулся к ней губами.

— Счастлив с этим согласиться, сэр. — Я улыбнулся, поцеловал ему руку и пошел смешать коктейль.

Мистер Вустер сел за рояль и нажал несколько клавиш.

— Знаешь, Дживс? — Он повернулся на банкетке.

— Сэр?

— Это же здорово, да, что я так много писал все это время? А то в старости вместо начала жизни у меня была бы пустая страница.

— У вас будет еще множество воспоминаний, сэр. За ваше здоровье. — Я поставил перед ним стакан и любовно наблюдал, как он пьет. Его будущие воспоминания будут наполнены счастьем и довольством, я позабочусь об этом. Я так преданно буду ему служить, что по-другому и быть не может. Решимость, которая наполнила меня в Бринкли-корте, никуда не делась. Сокровище мое тем более ценно, что, однажды потеряв, я обрел его вновь.

Он поставил на крышку рояля пустой стакан, и я наполнил его снова.

— Мне иногда кажется, что это все такая чушь.

— Сэр. — Я узнал тихое отчаяние в его голосе, но был полон намерений не позволить мистеру Вустеру снова погрузиться в его пучину. — Это вовсе не чушь. Эта ваша жизнь, и она важна для всех, кого вы знаете. И невыразимо важна для меня.

Он порозовел и допил коктейль.

— Знаю, старина, знаю. Прости, я вовсе не хотел, чтобы ты меня пожалел. Не думай, что я тебя не ценю, или что я дам старику Глоссопу повод гордиться очередной победой. Просто я немного не в себе из-за того, что спал один.

Виноватое выражение, должно быть, проскользнуло у меня на лице, потому что он тут же вскочил на ноги и поцеловал меня.

— Дживс, ты ни в чем не виноват. Что-то я сегодня говорю не то. Я бы с радостью вернулся в Бринкли хоть сейчас. Милая Анжела! Ты был прав, Дживс, девушка — чистый восторг, услада для души.

— Не желаете ли лечь сегодня пораньше, сэр? — спросил я, убирая с его лба прядку русых волос. Шрам с ярко-алого сошел до темно-лилового, но на ощупь все равно ощущался, подобно шершавой веревке.

— Раньше? — На его выразительном лице расцвела широкая улыбка, а в глазах промелькнул озорной огонек. — Я так давно не спал хорошо. А еще давно не занимался тем, что перед сном!

Меня все еще удивляет его неугасаемый аппетит — ведь прошло столько месяцев! Он так долго оставался невинным — я пришел к выводу, что сексуальные желания не кипят в нем так бурно, как у большинства мужчин, но я оказался неправ. Он никогда не отказывает мне и часто сам инициирует любовный контакт, застенчиво, шуткой или полным надежды взглядом, словно не знает, что я выполню любое его желание, стоит ему только сказать слово. Пора бы уж знать.

Я отвел мистера Вустера в спальню и раздел, медленно, слой за слоем, аккуратно складывая одежду. Желание его было не столь велико, и он позволил мне эту скрупулезность. Я разделся сам и откинул уголок одеяла. Пижамы нам сегодня не потребуются.

Я обнял его обеими руками, и он, уткнувшись носом мне в грудь, довольно вздохнул.

— Не могу спать без тебя. Даже не помню, что мне снилось. — Он горько хмыкнул и отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на меня. Руки скользнули вниз по моему боку, и на губах мелькнула тонкая улыбка. — Кое-что я только рад забыть.

— Позвольте мне возместить вам одинокую ночь, сэр, — прошептал я, повторяя его жест, проводя пальцами вдоль бока и сжимая в ладонях ягодицы. — Скажи мне, Бертрам, чего ты желаешь, любую мелочь, даже самую развратную, и я позабочусь об этом.

С удовлетворением я обнаружил, что забава моя принесла плоды: услышав свое имя и прямо заданный вопрос, он тихо вздрогнул. Глаза смотрели азартно, но неуверенно, и я увидел в них незаданные вопросы.

— Что угодно, Дживс, — робко ответил он.

Я погладил его по голове и отвел глаза.

— Я не осужу вас, сэр. Не воспротивлюсь ни одному вашему предложению. Я не наивен и знаю, что говорю, когда обещаю выполнить любое желание. — Я поцеловал его в висок и пробормотал на ухо: — Скажите мне, сэр. Поделитесь своей самой затаенной фантазией.

Он сжал мои волосы в ладони и на мгновение посмотрел мне в глаза, а потом снова отвел взгляд.

— Самое страшное, наверное… Я же рассказывал про Сида. Что он питал склонность к девицам с сомнительной репутацией.

Я молча кивнул, поощряя его продолжать, но внутренне уже был начеку: если мистер Грин каким-либо образом надругался над моим господином, он дорого за это заплатит, я лично за этим прослежу. Но я ничего не сказал, решив дождаться продолжения.

— Он приводил их домой, говорил, что встретил их в театре, но я думаю, все гораздо проще. Он и мне предлагал, после него, понимаешь, он ведь столько наших общих денег на них потратил, но я не мог. Нет, я понимаю, что они и близко не леди, но Дживс… они же не были женаты. Так нельзя. Нельзя так вести себя с девушкой, если она тебе не жена, будь она хоть трижды ниже тебя положением.

— Даже потеряв память, сэр, вы оставались джентльменом. — Я успокаивающе погладил его по щеке.

— Да нет, — выдавил он. — Я иногда смотрел. Не мог удержаться. Не в открытую, конечно, но иногда опускался до подглядывания. Он перегибал их через диван и брал сзади. 

Последние слова он почти прошептал, зрачки возбужденно расширились от одной только мысли. 

— У него был пузырек с маслом, и он… трогал их там пальцами. И имел в зад девушек. А я смотрел. 

Он стыдливо зажмурился и через мгновение улыбнулся. То, что предметом фантазий мистера Вустера был этот прохвост, смазывающий свой член, чтобы трахнуть проститутку, вызвало у меня волну отвращения, но я отставил эти чувства в сторону. В конце концов, сильнее всего заводят мысли, за которые утром стыдно, а мистера Вустера возбуждает не мистер Грин, а сам процесс. Я буду более чем счастлив пойти ему навстречу. 

— Хотите взять меня так, сэр? — хрипло поинтересовался я. — Хочешь меня трахнуть, Бертрам?

Ответом мне был полный отчаянного желания стон, и я поразился, что такой простой сексуальный акт вызывает в нем такие эмоции. Крепко его поцеловав, я выскользнул из-под одеяла, чтобы найти в ванной пузырек с вазелином. Мистер Вустер ждал меня, стоя у кровати неловко, но в ничуть не менее возбужденном состоянии. Я открыл пузырек и оперся о спинку кровати. Мне было тринадцать, когда в винном погребе дома, где я служил, два лакея показали мне, что делать. Они научили меня всему, что я знаю, а взамен я продемонстрировал им, как хорошо усвоил урок, и все остались довольны.

— Прошу вас, сэр.

Я ждал, и мгновение спустя он окунул пальцы в вазелин и прижал их ко мне. Я молчал, потому что слова были бы не к месту. Мало-помалу он набирался уверенности: оставляя поцелуи вдоль позвоночника, он ввел в меня один палец, затем второй, осторожно и любознательно. Очень скоро он нашел внутри комок нервов, и этим вынудил меня подаваться назад, насаживаться на его пальцы и иногда всхлипывать. Мистер Вустер дышал тяжело и неровно, завороженный этой картиной. Я был счастлив служить ему так, как не может никто, давать ему то, что он хочет, и тогда, когда он этого хочет. Преданно служить любимому мужчине, чтобы отвлечь его от мрачных мыслей — не говоря уже о моем собственном наслаждении.

Мысли прервались, когда пальцы сменил член; он вошел глубоко, до основания, и я вскрикнул, от серьезной боли спасенный только щедрой смазкой. Крепко сжимая меня обеими руками и хрипло дыша, он вышел и толкнулся снова, уже не глубоко, и еще раз, пытаясь нащупать ритм. Чтобы придать ему уверенности, я подавался бедрами назад. Мистер Вустер — не самый опытный мой любовник, но с ним было гораздо приятнее, чем со всеми остальными. Потому что я его люблю, конечно, потому что отдаю себя в услужение человеку, которого люблю. А вовсе не потому, что всегда мечтал опуститься до уровня раба...

Когда толчки не стали еще совсем судорожными, мистер Вустер уперся одной рукой мне в плечо, — а другая легла мне на горло.

И если бы эти пальцы сомкнулись, я бы и тогда его не остановил, в этом я ничуть не сомневаюсь. В тот момент ради его удовольствия я бы пошел на все. Рука на моем горле, стоны и рычание у меня в ушах, семя внутри меня — все напоминало о том, что человек, которого я зову своим господином, им и является. Чем я занимался в его отсутствие? Скорбел. Чем я занимался всю жизнь? Служил. Я руковожу нашей жизнью каждый день, но сегодня я принадлежу ему — во всех смыслах.

Закончилось все слишком быстро. Мистер Вустер прижался ко мне всем телом и стал целовать все, до чего мог дотянуться.

— Все хорошо? — спросил он беспокойно, глядя на меня широко распахнутыми глазами. Я выпутался из его конечностей.

— Ш-ш-ш. Я в порядке, сэр.

— Это было чертовски здорово, — сказал он, улыбаясь. — Но я хочу как-нибудь попробовать еще раз, если ты не против. В смысле, чтобы ты был на моем месте. Это потрясающе, но мне не хватало этого ощущения, когда в тебя входит твой мужчина, ощущения надежности и безопасности. А без этого меня словно уносит течением.

Я подумал над его словами и решил, что он прав: как часто я понимал, что только его жизнерадостная натура и удерживает меня на поверхности. Слишком обессиленный для философских бесед, я притянул его в объятия.

— Закрывайте свои прекрасные глаза, сэр, и засыпайте. Отоспитесь за все ночи, что вы провели без сна на этой неделе.

Как и всегда, он подчинился и через несколько минут уже спал. Довольный этим обстоятельством, я и себе позволил уснуть.


	16. Chapter 16

Однажды я так глубоко погрузился в книгу, что не заметил, как мистер Вустер задремал и роман выскользнул у него из рук. Он пошевелился, и шелест страниц привлек мое внимание. Я убрал роман на тумбочку и залюбовался чертами его лица. Между бровей и в уголках глаз у него мелкие морщины, приобретенные во время пережитых испытаний — когда он бодрствует, на его живом и выразительном лице их не заметно. Но кожа осталась все такой же гладкой, как тонкий фарфор, а нос — слегка вздернутым, медовые ресницы дрожат на скулах. Я провел по ним пальцем и понял, что они мокрые.

— Сэр? — произнес я как можно спокойнее и потряс его за плечо. С его губ сорвался плач, напоминающий мое имя. Я притянул его к себе на колени и потряс сильнее. Он пришел в себя и вцепился пальцами в мою пижаму. Какое-то время мы молча лежали друг у друга в объятиях, я успокаивающе гладил его по спине, а он прижимался ко мне.

— Дживс? — Он поднял подбородок и посмотрел на меня настороженно и неуверенно.

— Сэр?

— Это был отвратительный сон, Дживс.

— Да, сэр. — Я провел рукой по его вспотевшим волосам. — Хотите рассказать?

— Не знаю.

Он уткнулся носом мне в шею, и я стал терпеливо ждать.

— Дживс... мне приснилось, что у тебя есть другой, — виновато выдавил он, зная, как глупо было бы всерьез обвинять меня в подобном.

— Нет никого, кроме тебя, Бертрам, — мягко ответил я. Он горестно кивнул. Я напомнил себе, что сны иррациональны, а доверие мистера Вустера ко мне всецело.

— Ты меня обвинял в том, что я был с Сидом. Я не был. Даже когда тебя забыл, я был один. Все время. Прости, что я тебя забыл. — Сквозь горло прорвался полузадушенный всхлип, и я крепче сжал объятия. Картинка начала складываться.

— Ты не виноват, любимый, — прошептал я. Он старался унять дрожь. — И ты не был бы виноват, если бы нашел его компанию приятной.

Кто угодно, подумал я, только не этот подонок. Я представил, как он прикасается к моему господину, и мне стало дурно. Я выдохнул мистеру Вустеру в волосы, благодарный, что он вернулся ко мне живым и нетронутым.

— Я бы не смог быть ни с кем, кроме тебя.

— И я тоже, сэр. Только с вами.

Он расслабился и теперь прижимался ко мне больше с нежностью, чем со страхом.

— Как я буду без тебя, когда ты уедешь на рыбалку? — пробормотал он, теребя волосы у меня на затылке. Последний кусочек пазла со щелчком встал на место.

— Я никуда не поеду в этом году, сэр.

— Но Дживс! Ты должен, ты столько для меня сделал, не могу же я...

Мистер Вустер никогда не любил мои отъезды, но мне положен двухнедельный отпуск, и я всегда его ждал и наслаждался отдыхом даже в отсутствие мистера Вустера. Мне и в будущем придется каждый год уезжать, чтобы избежать подозрений, но в этом году я этого делать не планировал: мистер Вустер еще так беззащитен, а мне не нужно ничего, только видеть его каждую секунду, каждый день, живого и во плоти.

— Я вам нужен, сэр. Херн-Бей подождет до следующего года.

— Может, не на две недели. — Он смущенно на меня посмотрел. — Ты же всегда будешь мне нужен. А я сейчас отвыкну — так на следующий год еще труднее будет.

Я видел в его глазах вину; она ела и ела его, пока не стала его ночным кошмаром. Он не хочет меня обижать.

— Возможно, сэр. Мы обсудим это, когда придет время. Я бы предпочел короткие каникулы поблизости, чтобы в случае чего вернуться раньше срока.

— Я так на тебя полагаюсь, боюсь, что когда-нибудь с ума тебя сведу. Без тебя я бы не знал, кто я и что я делаю в этом мире. Старина, ты заслуживаешь самые лучшие каникулы. Я должен отправить тебя в сафари, или в кругосветное плавание. А не тухнуть в какую-нибудь сельскую гостиницу.

Я пальцем приподнял его подбородок и позволил страсти отразиться во взгляде:

— Скажи мне, Бертрам, есть ли наслаждение более острое, чем ощущать себя нужным? Сэр, позвольте мне остаться рядом и чувствовать себя мужчиной.

Это была уловка, но в ней заключалась и правда. Пока в ответ на такие слова расширяются зрачки в прекрасных голубых глазах и приоткрываются алые губы, никакое одинокое путешествие меня не увлечет. Убедившись, что вопрос решен, я выключил лампу и позволил себе почувствовать себя мужчиной.


	17. Chapter 17

Поздним вечером мы с мистером Вустером шли по старому, грязному району, который был ему домом во время нашей разлуки. Мы не стали одеваться слишком уж роскошно, но все равно отчетливо выделялись на фоне наводнявших улицы представителей рабочего класса. Прохожие были слишком погружены в собственные проблемы, чтобы обращать на нас какое-то внимание, хотя женщины не оставались равнодушными к изящной фигуре мистера Вустера. Я питал к ним больше подозрения, чем они того наверняка заслуживали, — еще ведь даже не стемнело, — и держался поблизости. Мистер Вустер, однако же, шел свободно и уверенно, руки в карманах, слегка подавшись вперед, — у него этот район беспокойства не вызывал. Я взял с него слово не гулять здесь в одиночку и согласился его сопровождать. Хотел бы я, чтобы он просил меня об этом реже.

Он нырнул в какой-то чумазый паб, махнув рукой следовать за ним. Я послал ему вслед отчаянный, умоляющий взгляд и подчинился. К счастью, пыль и грязь остались в раздевалке, а основной зал оказался просторным, скудно освещенным, сухим и довольно уютным.

— Доверься мне, Дживс, — улыбнулся он, и конечно же, я доверился.

Владелец, поприветствоваший нас, назвал мистера Вустера «большим теперь человеком». Я невольно поморщился, когда мистер Вустер откликнулся на имя Джон. Перед нами поставили кружки, и я ощутил странное чувство изолированности. Тусклый свет, высокие кабинки из темного дерева и далекий гул голосов создавали иллюзию уединения и замкнутости. Мистер Вустер, до этого широко улыбавшийся мне через стол, вдруг нахмурился.

— Дживс, старина, что случилось? Твоя надутость уже не помещается в голосе и залила тебя по самые глаза. Выкладывай, что бы это ни было. Тебе не нравится галстук? Или шляпа?

В его голосе я услышал заигрывание пополам с беспокойством. Не стоит его волновать. Нельзя позволить ему чувствовать мое неудобство.

— Сейчас пройдет, сэр. Я просто не привык находиться в этом районе, вот и беспокоюсь.

— Тут вполне безопасно.

Я кивнул, прекрасно понимая, что любой воришка дважды подумает, прежде чем решится обокрасть нас, но не сказал, чего боюсь на самом деле: что он встретит кого-нибудь из своего прошлого, кого-то, кто затянет его обратно в эту клоаку, отнимет его у меня. Внезапно я осознал, что пальцы мистера Вустера сжимают мои ладони, и судорожно их отдернул, словно обварившись.

— Тут никто не обратит внимания, — тихо сказал он. — Не на такую мелочь. Слишком шумно, темно, и все так пьяны… — Он смущенно закашлялся. — Говорят, тут создаются семьи. И я очень хочу подержать тебя за руку. Хотя бы под столом.

Я сдался. Убрав руки из виду, мы переплели пальцы и слегка их сжали.

— Дживс, я хочу, чтобы ты знал обо мне все. И это тоже. Никто больше не знает, где я был все это время.

Я погладил большим пальцем его костяшки.

— У вас сильное, храброе сердце, сэр.

Он горько рассмеялся. Ненавижу этот смех — это смех Джона. Хочу, чтобы он исчез навсегда и оставил мне моего наивного Бертрама.

— Я все время всего боялся. Все время ждал своего спасителя.

На этих словах маска упала, и остался мой милый Бертрам — человек, так твердо придерживающийся придуманного им же самим Кодекса чести, что вынесет все что угодно в надежде, что справедливость в итоге восторжествует — нужно всего лишь всегда поступать благородно.

— Сэр…

— И он пришел, — пролепетал он.

Я стиснул его руку, чувствуя, как краска заливает лицо, и произнес с трудом, словно проталкивая в горло гравий:

— Я хочу увести вас отсюда, сэр. Это похоже на ночной кошмар, в котором я вас потеряю.

Мистер Вустер молчал так долго, что я решил было, что он чем-то опечален.

— Думаю, уже можно идти, старина. Теперь я пойду за тобой куда угодно.

Признаюсь, я не ожидал того чувства собственности, которое наполнило меня при этих словах. С большим трудом я отпустил его руку. Я верну его в свой мир и привяжу так крепко, что никакое течение не унесет.


	18. Chapter 18

Глядя с пристани на пароход, на который нам предстояло сесть, я вновь почувствовал, как тревога заполнила сердце. Я бросил взгляд на мистера Вустера. Он смотрел решительно и прямо, и глаза в тени полей шляпы были ясными и спокойными.

— Сэр, вы уверены? — тихо спросил я, в пятый, наверное, раз за день и сотый — за неделю.

Он укоряюще поджал губы:

— Ну конечно уверен, Дживс. Мы же это обсуждали.

Я кивнул. Мы и впрямь долго обсуждали эту поездку. Не желая оставлять мистера Вустера одного на время своего ежегодного отпуска, я согласился на совместное путешествие. А на обратном пути в Англию он вернется в Лондон на несколько дней раньше меня.

Пароход показался нам хорошей идеей: мы оба любим путешествовать по морю, а короткая поездка позволит мне убедиться, что мистер Вустер не будет страдать во время более длительной разлуки в будущем. Мы уже провели какое-то время на пароме, стоя на верхней палубе лицом к ветру, — без каких-либо побочных эффектов. Я решил не задавать больше вопросов, чтобы не разбить случайно маску храбрости.

В каюте первого класса нас ждали две роскошных, хоть и узких кровати, а дверь закрывалась на ключ. Трагедия, случившаяся с мистером Вустером, дала нам предлог жить в одном номере, чему я был весьма признателен, поскольку не готов пока отпускать его из поля зрения больше, чем на час. Разобрав багаж, я проводил мистера Вустера в зал, где ему подадут ужин, а сам отправился палубой ниже. Я почти ничего не съел, больше ходил вдоль перил и смотрел на воду.

Когда-то море влекло меня, его бесконечная рябь сулила чудеса превыше всяких фантазий. Оно успокаивало меня, утешало и каким-то образом позволяло мне ощутить связь с миром. Корабль качался на воде в такт с биением моего сердца, а волны бежали со скоростью крови в моих венах. Теперь восхищение во мне граничит с тревогой: я слишком хорошо помню, как мой любимый океан предал меня, вырвал мистера Вустера из моих окоченевших пальцев. Теперь, когда палуба опускается у меня под ногами, я чувствую только, как тревожно сжимается желудок. Нужно найти мистера Вустера, я слишком давно его не видел.

Всего лишь три четверти часа, понял я, посмотрев на часы. Я встал неподвижно у входа в обеденный зал, прикладывая усилия, чтобы не шагать нетерпеливо туда-сюда. Наконец, появился мистер Вустер, сытый и в хорошем настроении.

— Вас там хорошо кормят, Дживс? — спросил он, закрыв за нами дверь каюты. — Обед из пяти блюд?

В глазах снова промелькнули печаль и вина. Ему не нравится думать, что со мной обращаются хуже, чем с ним, хоть и вполне достойно в целом. 

Я кивнул, хотя мой обед был гораздо проще: вареный картофель и пирог с яблоками. Тогда я думал совсем не о еде и почти не чувствовал вкуса, но живот был приятно полным.

— Более чем приемлемо, сэр.

— Жаль, что мы должны жить как слуга и господин. Я бы хотел обедать с тобой.

— Нам повезло, что для нас возможны эти роли, сэр, — возразил я как можно мягче. — Ваше социальное положение позволяет вам держать меня у себя дома. Я не променяю это ни на какой титул или богатства.

Он растаял.

— Это наш дом, Дживс. — Он задумчиво прикусил губу. — Старина, а ты вообще доволен жизнью? Твоих талантов явно хватит на большее, чем кормить и одевать такого идиота, как я. Ты столько всего для меня делаешь…

Я сел рядом с ним и притянул его к себе на колени.

— Я бы не выбрал никакую другую жизнь, сэр, и вы вовсе не идиот.

Он свернулся у меня на груди и стал покрывать поцелуями мое лицо от губ до ушей.

— Как бы я хотел, чтобы… — Он опустил взгляд.

— Я сделаю все, что вы попросите.

Мистер Вустер робко улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Нельзя увлекаться. Здесь слишком рискованно.

Я кивнул. Завтра мы приедем в тот уютный коттедж в пасторальной французской деревушке, и там будем вместе спать и обедать. А пока нужно быть осторожными. Ни один из нас не доверит замку на двери каюты больше, чем самую элементарную безопасность. На кону слишком много.

Уложив мистера Вустера в постель, я лег на соседнюю кровать и залюбовался нежными чертами его лица. Из иллюминатора на него тек серебряный свет. Мгновение спустя мистер Вустер протянул руку, сонно улыбнулся и переплел наши пальцы. Чувствуя тепло его ладони и биение пульса, я провалился в приятную дремоту.  
      

***

  
Он кричал и звал меня. Легкие наполнялись водой, грудь разрывалась от боли. Пальцы я уже не чувствовал. Единственные источники света — горящие обломки в темной, колыхающейся воде. Рука онемела. Огни освещают золотые волосы мистера Вустера, изо всех сил пытающегося удержаться на поверхности. Это что, моя рука горит? Я уже не различаю жар и холод. Горит все вокруг, и онемение распространяется от груди по всему телу. Я не могу сделать вдох, не могу его позвать, но и не могу думать ни о чем другом. Мой господин умирает, я должен его спасти, он тонет, но он должен жить!

Вырываю весло из ближайшей шлюпки, из рук до смерти перепуганной женщины и отталкиваю борт ее лодки, чтобы она не могла забрать его обратно. Простите меня, мадам, мне очень, очень жаль, но мой господин должен жить. Простите меня, мадам. Кашляю от дыма и соленой воды и вслепую протягиваю мистеру Вустеру нечестным путем добытое весло. Пожалуйста, Господи, помоги ему удержаться. Спаси его, пожалуйста. И прости меня, Господи.

Я сначала не понял, где нахожусь. Было тепло и мягко, и руки мистера Вустера обнимали меня. Нежный голос шептал на ухо что-то успокаивающее, я не мог понять что; тонкие длинные пальцы вытирали мои мокрые щеки. Теперь в груди было больно только от горя, и я со стыдом и облегчением осознал, что мне приснился дурной сон. Ласковые слова обрели смысл.

— Дживс, родной мой, ш-ш-ш, давай, проснись, это всего лишь сон…

Я замер и постарался унять слезы. Было страшно попробовать произнести что-нибудь вслух. Пальцы мистера Вустера продолжали гладить меня по голове и вниз, по щеке.

— …В безопасности, любимый…

Голос вернулся ко мне не сразу.

— Сэр, о, сэр, вы со мной.

Усилием воли я постарался выбросить из головы все, что видел минуту назад. Он кивнул.

— Ты говорил во сне, — грустно сказал он. — Зря я предложил эту поездку. Я думал, все будет хорошо.

Я прочистил горло и собрал в кулак все свое личное достоинство.

— Я оправлюсь сию же минуту, сэр.

— Я никуда тебя не тороплю.

— Я не думал, что так получится, сэр. Я сильно беспокоился о ваших кошмарах, а не о своих.

Мне стало стыдно за проявленную слабость. Что, если мистеру Вустеру то и дело снится нечто подобное? Я должен быть сильным.

— Мне ничего не снилось, — признался он. — Наверное, заснул так крепко, что ничего не запомнил. Хоть что-то хорошее. Прости, любимый, я даже ни разу не подумал, каково тебе. Ты пережил то же, что и я, но носил все в себе.

— Теперь у меня есть ты, мой Бертрам.

Он улыбнулся той мягкой улыбкой, что всегда была бальзамом на мою потрепанную душу.

— С тобой все будет хорошо? Сейчас и на обратном пути?

Я был решительно настроен побороть свои страхи, поэтому кивнул и поудобнее устроился в его объятиях.

— Да, пока ты со мной.

Вместе мы проспали несколько часов. На сушу мы ступили победителями. Это была малая битва, но я ее выиграл.


	19. Chapter 19

Когда я проснулся, в окна нашего домика проникал холодный голубой свет; было слишком рано даже для меня. Мистер Вустер свернулся подо мной калачиком, укутавшись в мягкое стеганое одеяло, которым была покрыта старая железная кровать. Наслаждаясь умиротворением, я какое-то время лежал, обнимая его и прислушиваясь к разноголосью певчих птиц и звукам дикой жизни на улице. В Англии мы бы никогда не осмелились спать у открытого окна на первом этаже, какой бы дикой и отдаленной от города ни была местность. Мне хотелось запомнить эти непривычные ощущения.Выбравшись из-под одеяла, я надел только брюки и рубашку. Мистер Вустер настоял, чтобы я не паковал униформу — я же еду в отпуск, в конце концов. Но я чувствовал себя голым, когда готовил завтрак в таком виде. Пусть я и не на службе, но мне неприятно думать, что мистер Вустер не получит свой утренний чай. По крайней мере, пока я с ним.

Он проспит еще несколько часов. Захватив снаряжение, я вышел сквозь кухонную дверь на маленький деревянный причал. Озеро чудесно чистое и холодное и такое большое, что другого коттеджа было не видно. На другом берегу я заметил еще один причал и привязанную к нему лодочку, и на этом все. Всего лишь в миле отсюда живет и здравствует приличных размеров деревня, но в подобной тиши благоденствия в это трудно поверить. Настолько непохоже на Лондон, насколько это возможно. Напевая себе под нос, я забросил удочку, и уже через несколько минут леска натянулась, и я замотал катушку. Оливковая чешуя в слабом свете еще не вставшего солнца казалась почти черной, и плоть была твердой и скользкой. Улов отправился в ведро, а потом отправится нам на обед, жареный на огне.

Позади скрипнула дверь. Мистер Вустер, меланхолично улыбаясь, оперся плечом о деревянную коробку. Сколько же я тут просидел? Но нет, еще рано, слишком рано для него. Обеспокоенный, я встал.

— Нет-нет, Дживс, — махнул он рукой. — Продолжай, старина, не обращай на меня внимания.

Он улыбнулся шире, глядя на меня с нежностью.

— Сэр, ваш чай… — Я почти прошел мимо него, но он положил руку мне на грудь.

— Подождет чай. Закончишь — вместе позавтракаем. — Он оглядел меня сверху до низу и перевел взгляд на что-то позади меня. — Ты что, завел себе питомца? — Он прошел до края пирса и заглянул в ведро.

— Боюсь, что нет, сэр. Это наш обед.

Я вдруг испугался, что ему это не понравится.

— Ах. Понятно. А почему он тогда плавает?

— Рыбу нужно убить перед самой готовкой, сэр. Так мясо будет свежее.

— И как ее убивают? Я думал, она сама умирает, как только ты ее из воды вытащишь. — Он тронул воду, и рыба подпрыгнула. Вокруг ведра разлилась лужа.

— Милосердно, сэр, одним быстрым ударом по голове.

Он выпрямился и потянулся.

— Ну, ты-то точно знаешь все, что нужно знать о рыбе, Дживс. Только я в это время тебя внутри подожду. Слишком уж бедняга похож на Уфи Проссера.

— Хорошо, сэр, — ответил я, позволив себе едва заметную изумленную улыбку. Мистер Вустер не отрывал от меня жадного взгляда.

— Мне очень нравится, как ты сегодня выглядишь. Униформа меня вполне устраивает, а это просто как подарок. — Он сел рядом со мной на пирс, погладил обнаженное предплечье и ловко расстегнул три верхние пуговицы рубашки. — Красивый, сильный мужчина добывает мне обед собственными руками, а потом сам же его приготовит и подаст.

Он смотрел на меня горящим, влюбленным взглядом. Мне не приходило в голову, что он может идеализировать мое скромное происхождение так же, как я — его аристократическое. Я позволил его губам прикусить кожу у меня на шее. До чего же непривычно ощущать на себе его поцелуи в ярком солнечном свете!

— Я придумал. — Он поднял голову и посмотрел на меня. — Как насчет окунуться перед завтраком, а?

— Сэр?

Но он уже скинул халат и пробовал воду пальцем на ноге.

— Вода теплая, чистая и прозрачная, как ледник.

Я нахмурился.

— Сэр, я должен принести свои извинения: мне не пришло в голову упаковать ваш купальный костюм.

— Ха! То есть тьфу и ерунда! — воскликнул он.

Завороженно и с ужасом я наблюдал, как он сбрасывает шелковую пижаму.

— Меня можешь не стесняться, Дживс.

И нырнул. На те несколько секунд, пока он не всплыл, я поддался панике. Тревога захватила меня: после всего, что мы пережили, я не могу позволить ему плавать одному! Не думая, я сбросил одежду и прыгнул. У берега было неглубоко, стоя на цыпочках, я касался камней. Через несколько метров дно ушло, и осталась только кристально чистая и спокойная вода.

Далеко не сразу я осознал, что счастлив. Мистер Вустер, хохоча, нарезал вокруг меня круги. В своей тревоге я забыл, что он хороший пловец: он участвовал в регате за Оксфорд и провел бесчисленное множество летних дней в бассейне клуба «Трутни». Ну еще бы, пожурил себя я, как иначе он смог бы выжить?

— Сэр, есть вероятность, что нас заметят, — предупредил я его.

— Вряд ли, если только ты рыбы боишься. А если кто и будет проходить мимо — мы тут никого не знаем. К тому же, мы во Франции. Никто не бросит нас за решетку за плавание.

Я уступил. Слишком приятно было плавать в холодном озере, любоваться скачущими по воде солнечными зайчиками, слишком приятной была компания. Мистер Вустер оценил скорость и изящество, с которыми я нырнул достать со дна приглянувшийся ему кусочек кварца. Он показал мне смешные движения и хлопки по воде, с которыми в Нью-Йорке, как он утверждал, выступают в балете на воде. Наслаждаясь солнечным теплом и прохладой подводных течений, мы проплыли к большому дереву и обратно.

Наконец, я помог ему выбраться на причал. Мы лежали на спине и смотрели в небо. Оставаться так долго было холодно, и я предложил перед чаем принять горячую ванну. Набирая насосом с обогревателем воду в старую железную ванну, я недоумевал, как раньше наслаждался отдыхом в одиночестве.

Горячая вода обожгла поцарапанные кончики пальцев. У него получилось. Этот необыкновенный человек бесстрашно вернул мне любовь к воде. Я подождал, пока мистер Вустер заберется в ванну, и устроился у него на груди. Он обнял меня обеими руками, и я закрыл глаза, чувствуя его кожу и окружающее нас тепло и блаженство.


	20. Chapter 20

_Доехал нормально. Не волнуйся. Торчу в Трутнях. Теткам сказал меня нет. Берти_  
        
Такую телеграмму я получил, проснувшись в первое утро у себя в Херн-Бэй — это была наша официальная корреспонденция. Расставив сети на второй день, я уже мечтал как можно скорее забрать почту. Оставляя свой адрес, я выдумал себе больную тетушку, у которой есть для меня поручение. В нашем деле нельзя быть излишне осторожным. Не привлекая ничьего внимания, я забрал письмо от миссис Беатрис Шипли.  
      

  
_Мой дорогой, дома без тебя отвратительно пусто. Днем-то еще терпимо, а ночи почему-то длиннее и холоднее. Я даже вспомнил то страшное время, когда спал на другом конце города от тебя, только теперь я знаю, чего мне не хватает. Когда вернешься, ты сразу поймешь, как сильно я скучал — я поцелую тебя так крепко и глубоко, что воздуха тебе хватит только стонать. Я попробую на вкус твою загорелую кожу, но знаю, что та, что останется бледной, мне понравится больше… Господь всемогущий, любовь моя, я так больше не могу. Нельзя об этом думать, или я доведу себя до сумасшествия. Я уже задыхаюсь. Если продолжу, то так отвлекусь, что отправить это будет уже нельзя.  
_

_Прости, любовное письмо вышло не таким блестящим, как мне хотелось бы, но я и так перевел половину бумаги, чтобы все было как надо и чтобы не сказать лишнего.  
_

_Я люблю тебя, старина. Очень, очень сильно.  
_

_Б_  
      

Я перечитал письмо дважды, и на душе у меня потеплело. Я представил, как мистер Вустер осторожно подбирает безопасные слова, чтобы излить душу в чернилах. Его мысли обычно легко перескакивают с темы на тему — наверняка он то и дело упоминал имя или место, проливающие свет на наши отношения, и очередной черновик летел в камин. Или, перечитав написанное, обнаруживал, что слова слишком откровенны, и смущался. Я прижал письмо к губам в надежде уловить аромат его цитрусового одеколона или терпкий запах его любимых турецких сигарет, но тщетно: бумага пахла лишь бумагой и немного чернилами.

Плотно выписанные буквы мало походили на его обычный летящий почерк: писавшую о тайных желаниях руку сдерживала воля. В характере мистера Вустера есть некая богемная сторона, и проявляется она главным образом в необходимости свободно выражать все, что лежит у него на душе, что он находит для себя важным. Очевидно, что этим письмом он недоволен, ведь оно выражает гораздо меньше, чем всё. Я должен его разубедить.  
      

 

_Любимый, наша разлука, естественно, заставила меня волноваться, но я абсолютно уверен, что ты способен управлять своей жизнью как раньше, до всех наших бед. Твое письмо меня глубоко тронуло. Между строк я увидел ту самоотверженную любовь, которую ты не сумел выразить в словах, и она придает мне сил.  
_

_Ты знаешь, родной, что эта разлука необходима. Успокаивай себя мыслями о том, о чем не смог написать. Я скоро вернусь. А сегодня предамся мечтам, которым ты, подозреваю, предаешься уже не первый день. Как сильно ты желал себя потрогать, когда взялся наконец за ручку? И сдерживал ли себя вообще?  
_

_Возможно, смазывая член той мазью с флакона на тумбочке, ты представлял мой язык. Было ли этого достаточно? Возможно, на мгновение — я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. Скорее всего, ты перекатывал в мокрых пальцах яйца, оттягивал разрядку, представляя, что готовишь меня к проникновению. Сжимал ли ты кулак так крепко, что каждое движение вырывало стон из твоего горла? Или ты трахал себя мокрыми пальцами, лежа на спине, как я тебя учил?  
_

_Запомни мои слова, любимый, прежде чем сжечь их. Считай их моим обещанием.  
_

_Оставляю тебя со всей любовью, что живет в моем сердце._  
      

 

Я не стал подписываться даже инициалами. Они подошли бы для менее сомнительного письма, которое можно было при желании отнести на счет леди не самых строгих моральных принципов. Я сунул лист в конверт, тщательно вывел адрес в Лондоне, выбранный нами специально на этот случай, получателем указал миссис Беатрис Шипли. Бросив письмо на стол, я откинулся на спинку стула и расстегнул брюки. Я думал о мистере Вустере и его бледной коже, мокрой от озерной воды, о невозможно голубых глазах, мягких губах и шрамах на виске и на боку. Вспоминал животные стоны, которые исторгает прижимающее меня к кровати тело, и ощущение его члена внутри. Представлял, как судорожно изгибается его спина, когда я довожу его до пика — бесчисленное множество раз. Я кончил быстро, отчаянно и несколько минут спустя уже привел себя в порядок, чтобы отправиться на почту.

Там я заявил работнику, что желаю отправить телеграмму.  
        
 _Вернусь в Лондон поездом во вторник вечером. Дживс._


	21. Chapter 21

Мистер Вустер поцеловал меня так требовательно, как обещал в своем письме. Не успел я закрыть за собой дверь, как мой господин со всей страстью прижал меня к дверной коробке. Я охотно его обнял, и вскоре поцелуй из жадного стал нежным и ласкающим. Мистер Вустер покусывал мою нижнюю губу, а я гладил его по виску и забыл, что так и не снял шляпу, а чемодан стоит у меня в ногах. Наконец он отпустил меня и позволил по-настоящему войти в квартиру.

— Я не мог приехать раньше, сэр, — выговорил я, внимательно его осматривая. При этих словах улыбка его стала шире, усталые глаза засияли, а на щеках заиграл счастливый румянец. Я стал подмечать детали. Квартиру явно пытались убрать, она больше не напоминала тот кавардак, в который я привык возвращаться из отпуска. Сухих цветов не было, вместо них в вазах кое-как торчали свежие. Такое же внимание мистер Вустер уделил и себе: он выглядел безупречно. Этот серый летний костюм выбирал я, как и галстук с жилетом. Никаких попыток добавить в ансамбль что-нибудь жизнерадостное, вроде лилово-серебряного клетчатого галстука, тоненьких, словно карандашом нарисованных усиков или красно-желтого вязаного кардигана. Все сияет, от волос до кончиков туфель. Должен признаться, его усилия меня порадовали, хоть и обеспокоили. Я не мог не обратить внимания на следы изнеможения в его счастливом лице.

— Дживс, ну наконец-то. — Он нервно улыбнулся.

— Сэр, вам снились кошмары? — тихо спросил я. Даже заверив себя, что короткая разлука необходима, я чувствовал себя виноватым. Я оставил его одного.

— Я плохо сплю один, дорогой мой, ты же знаешь. — Он накрыл мою ладонь своей и посмотрел мне в глаза искренним взглядом. — Все в порядке. Правда. Я просто счастлив, что ты вернулся, больше, чем могу выразить словами. Гораздо больше. — Он опустил взгляд. — Да, я хотел поблагодарить тебя. За письмо. Я сжег его, как ты и сказал, но сначала запомнил каждую буковку.

Его ладони лежали у меня на плечах, и я наклонился, чтобы вдохнуть аромат его волос. Я хочу его, а после недели разлуки, находясь физически близко и ощущая тепло его тела, сложно думать о чем-либо еще.

— Я тоже запомнил ваше письмо, сэр. Мне было больно его сжигать.

Он хмыкнул и сжал мою ладонь.

— Да ладно, что тут такого. Я попробовал, но получилось сыровато, так что…

— Вовсе нет, сэр.

Я налил бренди и вложил стакан в его ладонь.

— О, налей и себе. — Он прошел к честерфилду и махнул, чтобы я сел рядом. Я только поднял бровь и подчинился.

Он сделал большой глоток и отставил стакан.

— Дживс, послушай. Ты когда-нибудь думал о любви?

— Меня часто занимает эта тема, когда я нахожусь в вашей компании, сэр, — ответил я и порадовался, когда у него заалели уши.

— Конечно, — пробормотал он. — Я в этом не сомневаюсь, любимый. Ты это доказал. Я имею в виду, что ты так и не махнул рукой на этого Вустера, даже когда все остальные объявили меня мертвым. Ты столько для меня сделал…

Он допил бренди, и я встал было, чтобы снова наполнить стакан, но он взял меня за руки и потянул за собой. 

— Дживс, у меня для тебя сюрприз. Пойдем посмотрим, что ли?

Заинтригованный, я последовал за ним. Мистер Вустер подвел меня к гостевой комнате и открыл двери. Комната, в которую я вошел, отличалась от той, что я помнил. Кровать и гардероб исчезли, их место занял красивый кабинет. На стенах появились книжные полки, ждущие, чтобы их заполнили. В центре комнаты на кремовом коврике стоял длинный, массивный рабочий стол, отполированный до блеска, а рядом — два современных обитых кожей стула. На столе стояла печатная машинка Ундервуд гораздо более дорогой и изящной модели, чем та, что хранится у меня на кухне. Единственным предметом, оставшимся с прежних времен, была тахта — ее отодвинули к стене. Комнату красивее и удобнее я бы не мог себе представить. Я стоял, завороженный, и слушал торопливый щебет мистера Вустера.

— Это для тебя, любимый. Ну, для нас. Я собираюсь начать писать снова, а ты помогаешь мне с редактурой, хотя ты, конечно, мог бы и сам писать еще лучше меня, что за интерес в редактировании? Так вот, дело в том, что в жизни каждого мужчины наступает время, когда… В общем, к черту, Дживс. Я хочу написать нашу собственную историю.

Я повернулся и увидел, что он опустился на колено. Наверное, в это мгновение я разучился дышать. Лицо у меня горело, ладони словно превратились в лед. Я угодил в ловушку его внимательного взгляда и думать мог только о том, как сильно желал взять с него это невозможное обещание и как мало я его достоин. Боюсь, я слишком долго не мог найти слов.

— Дживс, скажи да, — прошептал мистер Вустер. — Реджи, если ты откажешься… — его глаза непривычно посерьезнели, и в них показался страх.

Он редко называет меня по имени, только в минуту страсти. Этого хватило, чтобы привести меня в чувство.

— Да, сэр. Пожалуйста!

Я был рад услышать его смех. Он уже вскочил на ноги и жадно меня поцеловал. К бедру прижался твердый член, и я застонал.

— Брачная ночь будет перед клятвами или после? — промурчал он.

— Боюсь, сэр, я не смогу сопротивляться вам так долго.

— В таком случае…

Он улыбнулся во весь рот и, набравшись храбрости, легонько провел кончиком пальца вдоль пуговиц на моих брюках. На игры меня не хватит, так что я живо раздел его, потом разделся сам и небрежно отпихнул одежду в сторону.

— В кровать, сэр? — Я был нетерпелив, даже неистов.

— Еще нет, дорогой мой. — Он порылся в разбросанной одежде, достал из жилетного кармана флакон и протянул мне. Глаза его озорно блестели. — Сначала я хочу, чтобы ты хорошенько меня трахнул.

Он слегка раздвинул ноги и уперся в стол. Я искренне считаю, что этот человек испытывает извращенное удовольствие, наблюдая меня смятенным, неспособным ни говорить, ни связно мыслить. Но его глаза смотрели так же безумно. Я обнял его одной рукой и, пока другой готовил себя, поглаживал слегка его розовый сосок. Когда я задел зубами нежную кожу у него на шее, он задышал хрипло и так вцепился в стол, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Я ввел в него смазанный палец и в ответ получил резкий вскрик одобрения. Скоро он уже подавался мне навстречу, насаживался на мою руку, умоляя о большем.

Тупая боль в паху и резкие звуки, которые издавал мистер Вустер, подсказывали, что ни один из нас долго не продержится. С низким стоном я вошел в него и быстро установил бешеный ритм. Он тяжело ахал с каждым толчком, а я, боясь потерять контроль, схватил его член и яростно подрочил. Скоро он выгнул спину и затих. Чувствуя его семя на своих пальцах, я толкался как можно глубже. Когда я кончил, он еле стоял на ногах. Я потянул его на пол и собственнически прижал к груди, пытаясь отдышаться. 

— Отведи меня в постель, — вздохнул он. Я был только рад исполнить это желание. 

Той ночью в полусне мы обменялись бесчисленными клятвами. Я обещал уважать, подчиняться, почитать и всегда оставаться рядом. Он — хранить верность, любовь и преданность. Множество клятв и никакого страха перед обманом и хитростью.  
      

***

  
— Послушай, Дживс, ты случайно не помнишь имя этого-как-его-там? Того плотного типа в модных брюках, я про него однажды писал. По-моему, это его мы на прошлой неделе видели в Бринкли. Я читал про него в рукописи, а потом отвлекся и забыл, в какой именно.

— Вы имеете в виду майора Брабазон-Планка, сэр. Согласен, личность крайне неприветливая.

Я положил перед ним нужную книгу и вернулся к рукописи, которую редактировал. Мистер Вустер так и не расстался со своей страстью к мрачным детективным рассказам и иногда сочинял их между написанием мемуаров. Глава, которую я просматривал, представляла собой неприкрытый панегирик высокому умному детективу с кривым носом — любимому герою мистера Вустера. Через несколько минут послышалось резкое «Ага!», мистер Вустер улыбнулся и продолжил писать. Эта конкретная улыбка означала, что рукопись помогла ему вспомнить очередной кусочек своего прошлого. Каждый день приносит с собой очередную мелкую деталь, и пусть он никогда не вспомнит всего, его старые записи всегда будут с ним. Кроме того, как он часто мне говорит, нам будет что вспоминать всю оставшуюся жизнь.


End file.
